Hidden Secrets
by Aleria14
Summary: Heaven is Max and Fang's daughter, but she doesn't know about the wings or the school. She has lived a completely normal life, until one day she gets captured by the Whitecoats. What will happen when she finds out about the flock's past?
1. Chapter 1: Wings?

**Hey guys! I was thinking about another Fanfic that I could write and this one popped into my head. I jope that u like it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters that I mention in the story. James Petterson does and he is completely and utterly awesome......now on with the story**

I woke up on the cold hard floor of a dog crate. Out of all the freaking places to be, I end up in a dog crate in god knows where. I don't even know what I am doing here anyway; it's not like I did anything wrong.

I was going for a walk with my dog when these wolf-like creatures come out of nowhere and attacked me. Of course, I lost. I couldn't beat those monstrous things, although I did put up a good fight.

I sighed as I wrapped my fingers around the bars of my crate and looked around. I was in a plain white room that was empty apart from my crate. On the opposite end of the room was a plain white door. These people should really consider redecorating or they would probably lose their minds from looking at the same color for too long. I already had.

I shook the bars of my cage, hoping that it would open. Sadly, it didn't. That was the last glimmer of hope that I had, so I pressed my back against the back of the cage and blew a strand of my dark hair out of my eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into? _I thought as I fiddled with my ring that my mom had gotten me for my 14th birthday. It was gold, with a diamond in the middle and a pair of gold wings on it. For a while I had been obsessed with wings and the idea of flying. It had even gotten to a stage where I was drawing wings on my notebooks and scrap paper or I would stare out the window and imagine what it would be like to fly. I didn't know where I had gotten this fascination from or why it seemed so important to me. I guess that I was the weird one in my family, as my parents acted quite normal.

At that moment, the door opened and two of the scientist people came into the room carrying another dog crate. They roughly dumped it next to mine and then left the room in a hurry, not even bothering to look at me.

I leaned forward in my crate and looked through the bars to see if I could get a glance at the person in the crate next to me. They carefully moved forward also, until I could see her clearly.

She had blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair that flowed halfway down her back and was looking curiously at me, as I was her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," I answered back, still uncertain about what was going on.

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I guess that I was never one for words, although when I needed to, I knew exactly what to say. "Dunno, you?" I asked.

"Nope. I was shopping with my friends when I got attacked by these weird robot-wolf things."

Her story was a lot like mine.

"I got attacked by those things too."

"What's your name?" She asked uncertainly.

"Umm," I wasn't the type of person to trust people that I had just met, but I guess that under these circumstances it would be okay.

"Heaven. Yours?"

"Aaliya. Do you have parents?"

Okay........That was a weird question. "Why did you ask that?"

"Because one of the other kids in here said that he didn't have any parents."

"Umm, yeah I do."

"Me too."

After that there was silence between us. There was nothing more to say; none of us knew why we were here and there was nothing to talk about. I guess that if we had met any place but here, we might have a talked a lot more and really got to know each other. But that idea was definitely not the best option right now.

Once again, the door swung open and two more scientists came in with those wolf things. I leaned back against the back of the crate and felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Alrighty then, we have the offspring of experiment 0945638m1 and 084563967f4 and the offspring of experiment 085760483I4 and the human girl who is the half sister to experiment 0945638m1." One of them said as he flipped through the notes.

_WTF?_

"Now, load them onto the cart and take them down to the surgery room. No funny business. We need these experiments in perfect shape. GO!" he shouted.

And with that, Aaliya and I were lifted off the ground and onto the cart. We then started to move out the door and down the hall. And guess what color they were........You know what, I am not even going to bother, cause I am sure that we all know what color the freaking halls were.

We were pushed through countless hallways and corridors and I knew that if I tried to escape I would surely get lost.

Eventually, the cart stopped in front of a door and it whooshed open, like in those future movies.

Aaliya was then lifted off and carried into the room by the wolf thingies. I could see the fear and anxiety on her face as the door closed and the cart started moving once more. It twisted down the maze of _white _passageways until it stopped again in front of another futuristic door. How do these people tell one door apart from another door in this place?

The door opened and my crate was carried inside.

In the middle of the room was a metal lab table with Velcro straps on it that was surrounded by a variety of machines that I definitely wanted to stay away from.

My crate was forcefully thrown against the wall and a whole tone of people in white coats came rushing in.

"Put it on the table and strap it down," One of them commanded.

The wolf things surrounded my cage, opened the door and dragged a kicking and screaming me out. I wasn't about to give in without a fight, however, in the end they managed to strap me down to the table on my stomach. The Velcro straps were rough against my wrists and ankles as I struggled to get free. The scientists surrounded me and one of them stabbed me painfully with a needle. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in another _white _room that was about the size of my bedroom, but quite cramped.

Aaliya had pressed her body into the corner of the room and had her knees drawn up to her chest. I carefully lifted myself into an upright position and Aaliya turned to look at me.

"I see that you're finally up." She said as if I had just woken up in the morning and we were living together in happy land.

"Hmm," I answered. My back was killing me and something felt strange. I frowned as I rolled my shoulders. I put my arm behind me and ran my hand up my back and then I stopped. Something wasn't right. I looked at Aaliya who had stood up and was facing me. Slowly, she spread out a pair of golden brown wings that looked about 14 feet across. She smiled and ran a hand down her shiny feathers. I was speechless.

I slowly stood and did the same. I watched in amazement as a pair of dark brown wings with black tips unfolded from my back. The tips brushed up against the walls of the room and I slowly ran my fingertips down them to make sure that they were real.

I shook my head in disbelief.

I had wings.

**And there you you go. I hope that you liked it. Plz review, I would like to hear what u guys think! :D Don't 4get REVIEW!**

**Aleria14**


	2. Chapter 2: The box

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. I am really enjoying writing this story so I decided to post again although I might not tomorrow....we'll have to wait and see. Also I would like to take this time to do my friend a favor; My friend Razamataz has written a fanfic called **More that we bargained for** and it is really good! So please consider reading it :D Anyway, here are the thankyou's:** Kilazforeverleila: Yer, u are on the right track with the plot, I mean, seriously I NEED to bring the flock together again. Thanx 4 the review. Chira: I am happy that u liked it. Midge 1012: I sent u all of the answers to your questions and you will find out more by reading the chapter! :D I am glad that u r enjoying it :) masonangel: Here is more, I am glad that u liked it :D Razamataz: ily 2. lol. Plz don't strangle me........... here is more anyway. : Yes, it is Iggy and Ella, u were right, more on them in this chapter. Here is more.**

**Alright guys. One of my reviewers wanted to know how old the flock were, so here:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy = 33  
Ella = 32  
Nudge = 30  
Gazzy = 27  
Angel = 25**

**I know that they seem a bit old, but I needed it to be that way to make it work. (So that Heaven and Aaliya can be fourteen)**

**Anyway, hope that u enjoy it.....on with the story! :D :)**

I folded my wings in and sat against the wall. Aaliya did the same and plonked herself down next to me. I guess that we were in this together now.

"So, this is really weird, huh?" I asked looking over at her.

She nodded and stared straight ahead at the heavily bolted door. I guess they didn't want us to leave this madhouse.

"Umm, how old are you?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Just turned fourteen last month, but I am taller than all of the other kids at school."

I could so relate. "Yeah, me too."

Great, this conversation thing was going so well, note the sarcasm. I was running out of things to say when the door opened and a scientist slid a box into the room, then quickly bolted the door and left.

Aaliya and I looked at each other briefly before getting up and walking over to the box. I bent down and slowly opened the flaps until we could see what was inside.

I frowned as I slowly brought out a television screen that was thick as a 300 page chapter book. I cautiously pressed the power button and watched as the screen came on and became a shade of dark blue. Aaliya watched over my shoulder and I pressed the play button and a movie started playing.

It was a movie of six figures and they all had wings too. They were hovering in the air and appeared to be talking about something. There was no sound, so I couldn't hear what they were talking about and they were too far away to see too. Eventually the screen zoomed in and focused on two of the figures. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"That's.........m–my mom a–and........dad." I barely made out. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Really?" Aaliya asked and I nodded unable to say anymore.

They seemed to be my age and mom was smiling and laughing, while my dad had a half-smile on his face that he always had. They looked.......happy.

The camera then moved left to a dark skinned girl with wild hair. She seemed about 11 or 12 and was talking to mom non-stop about something.

"She looks like fun," Aaliya said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but this must have been filmed _ages _ago because my parents are, like, 33 now. That's 20 years ago."

"Wow," she answered.

"Yep."

Once again the camera moved onto another boy that looked about the same age as my parents in the movie. He had a huge grin on his face and was laughing and fiddling with some sort of device. He looked somehow familiar.

Aaliya drew in a breath. I turned and looked at her blood drained face. Her mouth was slightly hanging open.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"That's my dad," she said still staring at the movie screen and not blinking. I turned back and then realized that Aaliya looked like the girly version of the boy in the movie. They even had the same coloured wings. I watched as he continued to fiddle with the gadget in his hand and a younger boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came into view and started to help him with it.

"What are they doing?" I asked as the two boys started to smile evilly at the device.

"I don't know, but my dad has always been good at those sorts of things. We have never needed to hire an electrician."

I laughed at the last comment and went back to the video.

The camera moved from the boys and onto a girl with a dog who also had wings. The girl was hugging a teddy bear and talking to the dog as if it was a real person and she had a really innocent smile on her face. She seemed to be around sixish and looked like she could be related to the other younger boy.

"She's cute," Aaliya said with a giggle. I smiled and nodded, not really into the whole giggling thing.

The camera zoomed out so that we could just see the six kids clearly and then those wolf things came into view. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got into a battle stance. Even the dog looked about ready to destroy anything that it came into contact with.

All of a sudden, Aaliya's dad moved in front of my mom and held the device in one hand. When the creatures got close he threw it straight at them. The younger boy appeared to have shouted something, before the group dropped about ten feet. The youngest girl even covered her ears as the wolf things started to explode.

"A bomb, cool. That was pretty impressive," I said nodding in approval.

Aaliya's dad and the younger kid then slapped high-fives and started talking excitedly.

However, there were a few wolf things left, so the group flew up to them and started into battle. Once again, the camera zoomed in and seemed to focus on my mom. She was really kicking butt out there. As a creature swung at her head, she ducked and then kicked it at the base of the spine and watched as it fell.

"She's amazing, Heaven." Aaliya said to me with awe in her voice.

"Hmm," why hadn't she told me about this.......?

The camera then moved to my dad and showed that he was almost as good as my mom and he was throwing strong punches at the robots.

It moved to Aaliya's dad and showed him doing the same as my dad. It was then that I noticed that something was off about him. His eyes seemed to be really unfocused on what he was hitting. I figured that he couldn't see, although from the way he was fighting it seemed like he could.

It then moved onto the other kids that we didn't know and it showed them holding their own against the monsters. Eventually mom came over and teamed up with the youngest girl and they finished off the battle. She then looked at everyone individually before they all flew off to the screen and it went that shade of dark blue again. I pressed the power button and gently placed screen back into the box.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and leaned back against the wall.

"So, our parents had wings and they knew each other?" Aaliya asked. She hadn't moved from her sitting position near the box but was now facing me.

I nodded and drew in a breath. "I am just wondering why they never told us about anything. I mean, we have _wings! _And since they have them, I think that ours have always been there and we just didn't know about them."

"Yeah, it's a possibility. You wanna know what I think?" she said frowning in thought.

"What?"

"I think that this place has something has to do with this."

"Well, obviously since we are sitting here right now after watching a movie on our parents where they have wings that we didn't know about."

She just rolled her eyes at me and continued. "I mean, I think that this place has something to do with the wings, Heaven. Think about it, have your parents ever taken you to see your grandparents, or their brothers and sisters?" She asked with her arms crossed.

When I thought about it, no, they didn't. They never said anything about their parents or family and I never bothered them about it. But, I didn't see how this meant anything.

"No, but how does that relate to everything?"

"I have only ever been to see my grandmother on my mom's side. My mom wasn't in the movie, so I am assuming that she is normal. But my dad had never said anything about his parents or his siblings and this could be why." She then turned and went back to the box and she pulled out a piece of paper with printed words on it.

"What's that?" I asked as I went over and sat down next to her.

I started to read and suddenly everything made sense.

* * *

I sat on the couch and dropped my head into my hands while I waited for Ella to get back from the neighbours house. She had been rushing around the house all afternoon, making phone calls and emailing good friends of Aaliya's. She was so stressed out and in a hurry that she didn't even let me get a word in.

What I have been trying to tell her is that whenever someone goes missing in my life, I know where they end up. And as much as I don't want it to be true, I knew where she was. I just needed to get Ella to listen to reason so that we could make the important call that I hadn't needed to make in years.

I would have made the call earlier, but I couldn't actually read the number on the piece of paper and therefore had no idea what to dial.

I got up and took the phone off the receiver as the door was quickly opened and then slammed shut. I heard Ella's quick footstep as she hurried into the room.

"Jeff, give me the phone, please. There are still a few people that I have to try." She said quickly. She sounded really stressed out.

She tried to take the phone but I held it up out of her reach and looked in her direction with a frown on my face.

"Jeff, please." She said a little more calmly.

"Ella, you and I both know where she is. You can't keep pretending anymore." I said quietly.

At this, she burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Shh, it will be alright. Calm down, we'll sort it out, I promise." I soothed into her hair. She was always so happy and bubbly and hearing her act like this was hard. I knew how she felt though, I was worried too.

After a few minutes she calmed down and I let her go.

"Ella, go and find Max and Fang's number so that I can call them, alright?" She nodded and was about to leave the kitchen when the phone rang. I pressed the talk button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Iggy?"

I chuckled. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Fine, would you rather I call you Jeff?"

"No, Max, Iggy's good."

"So...........how are you?" She asked sounding unsure.

"Not so good right now. Our daughter has been kidnapped and I'll give you three guesses as to who did it." I said feeling angry. They leave us alone for 20 years and then they come after us again. This is just unbelievable.

She drew in a breath, "Our daughter was kidnapped today too. That's why I'm calling."

Now that didn't sound good. Both of them were gone.

"And Nudge just called and told me that her six year old son has been taken too. She and Peter are a mess." She added.

"So that's three missing children from families that have avian-hybrids as parents. I don't think that it's a coincidence." I said certainly.

"Nah, Ig. Where did you get that idea?" she said sarcastically. I could imagine her rolling her eyes right about now.

"So what are we going to do? Or has the great Maximum Ride lost her touch?" I asked teasingly.

"Fang and I will be there in a day. We'll get the whole Flock to meet up at your place, as we'll have a better chance of a rescue that way."

The thought of 'seeing' the flock again made me feel excited. But the reason for them being here wasn't my favourite one.

"So what are we going to do, fly or drive?" I asked, my wings twitching at the thought of flying.

"Fly, it's much faster."

"But, I haven't flown in years, Max." I answered.

"Neither have Fang and I but we'll be alright, although, we'll just have to get here faster to watch you crash and burn." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, I am sure that you will be just as bad as me, Max, that goes for Fang too."

She laughed. I missed hearing that. I missed everyone in the flock ever since we split up. But we needed to go our separate ways in the end.

"Well, I need to go and call the others now to get them sorted. Be ready by tomorrow and maybe practise your flying so you'll be ready. Oh, and make some bombs too, cause we'll probably need some of those. Say hi to Ella for me, bye."

"Bye," I answered and then hung up.

"So, what's happening?" Ella asked nervously.

I felt a smile spread across my face.

"We're getting the Flock back together."

**And, there you have it! They are getting back together. In the next chapter I am writing in Max's POV because I need to do so. Also, Aaliya are going to find out more about their parents too, so sit tight. Also, I don't know when I'll be able to update so it might not be as fast as it usually is, sorry about that. Anyway, Review and tell me what ya think cause u know that i like to hear from u :D 3**

**Aleria14**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flocks past is Revealed

Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Now, I am not sure how long this story will be, but I am getting there I guess.........Anyway, here are the thankyou's 2 all of u awesome reviewers out there: **: Well, the situation on Iggy is......well, if u read it u will find out, he explains it all. Here u go :D Razamataz: They just found out dude. Read on to hav ur questions answered! :D Evilhunterperson: I like Imagery :) I love to write and thanx 4 the compliments :) I am now exploding with happiness! Midge 1012: Don't worry about it, u gave me something to write about :) All of ur questions hav been answered in this chapter 4 ya :) LovelyNBlue: It is all explained in this chapter, enjoy :)**

**Now guys, here it is :D I am obsessed with smileys 2day.......ENJOY!**

When I came over, Aaliya began to read out the information on the piece of paper out loud:

_"One of the most successful experiments that was made at the facility, or the school, was the avian hybrid. There were six of these experiments created from either test tubes or natural births and they called themselves 'the Flock.'_

_"One of the main experiments 0945638m1, better known as Maximum Ride, was built for a special reason; to save the world. The others were made to help her accomplish this task, and over the years they were put through a series of tests to see if they were capable enough to do so."_

I nodded as I took all of this in.

"So, they were experiments?" I questioned.

"Looks like it. And I guess that they grew up here too." She answered.

I nodded at her to continue.

_"Most of the tests proved that they were capable of this and Maximum showed great physical and mental strength throughout her testing as did the others._

_"There was also a lot of experimentation done on the test subjects while they stayed here and some proved to be great successes, while others were failures. Some of the successes were Maximum's flying speed which we managed to increase by 100 kilometres per hour, and it got faster as she got older. Other successes were experiment 094780453n4, also known as Nudge, who could hack into computers, experiment 953879432g7, also known as the Gasman, who can mimic voices, and 04593857a11, also known as Angel, who can read and control minds. Experiment 084563967f4, also known as Fang, has shown no signs of mutation, although, like most of the others, showed signs of mutation later on._

_"One of the experiments that we failed to complete was an enhancement of night vision on experiment 085760483i4, also known as Iggy. After doing the experiment we decided not to retry the experiment as it left him blind forever. However, later on........."_

Her voice faded out and she stopped reading. Aaliya looked shocked and horrified.

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"They're talking about my dad." She said quietly, frowning at the page.

I guess that he hadn't told his daughter about the crazy, nutcase scientists making him go blind. I wouldn't of either.

"Hang on, keep reading." I said looking at the page. I took it from her and continued.

_"However, later on it was proven that Iggy could 'feel' colors and was an expert at making bombs, along with the Gasman."_

"At least we know who the two Pyro's from the movie are; Iggy and the Gasman." I said happily. Things were finally starting to make sense.

"But that's the weird part, my dad isn't called Iggy. His name is Jeff Martinez."

I froze. I had heard that name before. Not the first one, but the last one. I didn't know where, but I was certain that my mom had said something about it before. I brushed it off.

"If they were experiments here, maybe they didn't want anyone to know their real identities. They could have come up with codenames and started new lives." I suggested and then kept reading.

_"Each of them had a special skill and they used that to complete their mission and save the world from global warming. In the end the flock went their separate ways and started a family. Maximum and Fang moved to New York and had a child which they named, Heaven. And Iggy moved to Arizona to live with Max's half sister Ella Martinez........."_

That was when it clicked. I had heard mom mention the Martinez's before, I just never knew that she meant her half sister!

"So, if Maximum is your mom, and Ella is my mom, does that mean that we're, like, cousins?" Aaliya asked looking at me excitedly with a grin on her face.

"I guess so, but more like, half cousins."

"But still cousins, that's awesome!" She exclaimed while punching the air.

I smiled at her and went back to reading.

_"..........and her mother Dr. Valencia Martinez. Eventually, they moved out, bought a house and had a daughter who they called Aaliya._

_Nudge moved to Los Angeles and met a human named Peter. They had a son named......."_

I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and three scientists stepping into the room. They had a small boy with them of about 7 or 8, and he was thrown into the room and they left once more.

He pushed himself up on his hands and looked at us.

He looked exactly like the dark-skinned girl from the movie.

* * *

It took us a while but eventually we made it up into the sky, and we were flying freely once more.

I had managed to trip over my own feet twice, I came crashing to the ground after takeoff once, and Fang had managed to fly into a tree once, before we finally got a good rhythm going. But once we were up in the air, it felt great.

I guess that when it comes to flying, you never really forget.

However, what I did forget was how amazing flying really was. I forgot about the feeling of weightlessness and freedom and what it felt like to propel myself strongly through the air with my wings. But I remember now.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang gliding gracefully through the air like me and........smiling. He was actually smiling. He had a huge grin on his face and I could see his perfect white teeth in the sunlight.

For twenty years, Fang and I had been Maxine and Nick, living normal lives and pretending to be something that we weren't. But up here, in the sky, he was Fang and I was Maximum Ride once more. We were ourselves again and we didn't need to pretend.

I couldn't wait to see the flock again. We had only split up because Fang and I wanted to buy a house after Heaven was born. We had all agreed to the idea that we wanted our children to live normal lives and have a good childhood, unlike ours, so we got Jeb to help us. When Heaven was born, he injected a drug into her system which hid the wings and made them go numb. We never did like the idea of cutting them off, which was the more _extreme_ option that Jeb's crazy Whitecoat mind could come up with.

The flock all met Heaven when she was a baby and then Iggy announced that he and Ella were going to get a house in Arizona so that they could be close to my mom. Fang and I then moved to one of his favourite places from our childhood, New York. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Total moved to L.A, because it was one of the places that they wanted to explore. Then, when Angel and Gazzy were old enough, they moved away from Nudge to Paris, under strong influence of Total, and bought a house of which they shared.

A few months after Heaven was born, Iggy called and told us that Ella was in labour, so Fang and I rushed over to Arizona to help them out. They had a baby girl named Aaliya, and we got Jeb to do the same thing as he had done for heaven. After that, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways once more. After that, we saw no need to meet up again, as we all lived so far away from each other. No need that is, until today.

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and, surprisingly, Total, who was still alive after all these years (It must have been the human in him), had all agreed to coming to Arizona to help us get the kids back. And, like Iggy, they had all been surprised when I had called them by their real names.

I looked over at my right wing man and gave him a look. His smile seemed to grow wider and, at the same time, we folded our wings in and started freefalling. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as I fell from the sky, and just as we were about to hit the trees I unfurled my wings and shot up into the air like a bullet. Panting hard, I looked over at Fang and smiled.

Just like when we were kids.

* * *

I stood outside my house feeling anxious. I clenched and unclenched my fists, itching to go. I took in a deep breath and started to run. When I had enough speed, I jumped into the air and unfurled my wings. I flapped hard to get aloft.........but then came crashing down again and landed on my stomach.

"Ow," I muttered and rolled onto my side.

I could hear Ella laughing hard behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, have your laugh. But this is a lot harder than it looks and I'm out of practice." I said as I pulled in my wings and got to my feet again.

I stared ahead of me and could see very little; a few blurry outlines of trees and green shrubbery. My eyesight had gotten better over the years, to an extent where I could see a few blurry shapes every now and again, but sometimes I got nothing.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before running ahead. I felt my feet thumping hard on the ground and my heart pounding in my chest as I jumped into the air once more. I unfurled my wings and flapped them as hard as I could and, this time, I got aloft. I felt the familiar sensation in my chest as I rose higher and higher into the sky.

I opened my eyes and saw lots of green blurs, which I assumed were trees, and stretched my stiff wings out as I flew. I tried doing a few turns and huge arches in the sky to get used to this again. To put it simply, it felt awesome. I hadn't felt anything this good in ages, and I felt like me again. I never realized how much I actually missed flying........flying with the flock. Things were so much easier when we were together, even if we were on the run almost all of the time. Don't get me wrong, I loved Ella, and I always would, but I really did miss my family.

And I knew that I would see them again soon.

**And there u go :D Please, please, please, I am reduced to begging, review!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! lol, I am still into that 3 :D  
I will update soon :D! Hope that u r enjoying it!**

**Aleria 14**


	4. Chapter 4: Skills

Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter! HOORAY! I am sooooo happy about the amount of reviews that I've gotten from u guys! Thanx sooooo much, u have made me really happy, so i decided to giv u another chapter in return :D Thankyou to: **AceCade: Well, they haven't flown 4 a long time don't 4get. They will probably be more gracefull when they get back into flying again, lol. Here is more and I am Glad that u liked it :D LovelyNBlue: I like being able to write it in more POV's than one cause it is soooo much more fun to write that way! And u get a different prespective on things :D randomperson: Here is more, happy that u liked it. Razamataz: Yep, Fang flew into a tree.....lol. I find it funny 2! Well, here it is, enjoy it! maxride333: Here is more, I love the word awesome! Sorry, random outbursts are my specialty! :D**

**Anyway, here u go guys:**

"Peter! I'm going now!" I shouted from the door. I waited just outside the house as I heard his footsteps rushing down the stairs.

I wrapped my purple leather jacket, with slits in it, around me tighter as it was quite cold out. I looked up into the night sky and took deep breaths, taking in all of the fresh air that I could. I was excited, but also very nervous. I was going to see the flock again, but my son had been taken from me. The school would pay for this. I clutched the hem of my jacket tightly in my fists and I turned to face Peter.

"Monique, why can't I come with you?" He asked calmly, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "If the school is half as bad as you say, then I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Peter," I started as I stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I will be fine. They have our son and I am going to get him back. The flock will help me so I won't be alone and you..........." Peter held a finger my lips.

"Monique, you talk too much," he said with a smirk. "Alright, I'll let you go. But, please, be careful."

I nodded and stared into his dark brown eyes.

'I'll bring him home." I whispered and I pecked him softly on the lips before picking up my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder. I turned away from him took a few steps away from the house. I then slowly unfurled my tawny wings. I saw the feathers glisten in the moonlight and I turned to look at Peter. He had huge grin on his face as he looked at me. When I had told him about the wings, he didn't act the way that I thought he would. He didn't freak out, run, or scream. He simply smiled and nodded. That's when I knew that I loved him. Apparently, he had been reading Fang's blog and watching us on the news so he knew who I was, but he still loved me anyway.

With one last look over my shoulder, I did a running start and took off into the sky. I was surprised that I didn't fall, or crash into something, although I was a bit wobbly on my takeoff.....but that didn't matter. I felt myself slowly rising into the air, and once I was at a good height, I turned around.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked at Peter, who was still standing in the doorway. I knew that if something were to happen at the school, that I might not see him again. I brushed that thought away and wiped the tears from my eyes as I turned around and started to fly away from the house.

Arizona here I come.

* * *

The boy looked at us with fear in his eyes and started to crawl back a little bit.

"Hunter, it's alright. I'm Heaven and this is Aaliya." I said as I gestured to myself and then Aaliya.

"Okay, how do you know my name? Are you like the scientists here? Where am I? Am I going to.........?"

"Hunter, we can't answer that many questions at once." Aaliya said as she rolled her eyes. "He is _definitely _related to that girl in the movie." She muttered under her breath.

"What movie?" He asked, settling for one question this time.

"Umm..." I didn't know how to explain this to a seven year old. "Hunter, can you show me your back please?" I asked politely.

He looked confused but did as he was told. He turned around and lifted up the back of his top to reveal a pair of tawny wings. He slowly moved his hand up his back and gasped. He turned to look at us with a shocked look on his face.

"What are these? Do you have them too?" He asked quickly with a smile on his face.

I nodded and stretched out my brown wings to show him.

"Cool!" He exclaimed excitedly and did the same with his wings. I smiled at his 8 foot wingspan compared to Aaliya's and my wingspan of 14 feet.

I quickly took out the TV screen and turned it on. I then handed it to Hunter.

"Are we watching a movie?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Sort of," I answered and we watched the movie up until the part where the girl (I assumed was Nudge) was talking to mom.

"Is that your mom?" I asked, pointing at Nudge.

His face had become very pale, but he nodded.

I hit the pause button and the screen showed a picture of my mom, dad and Hunter's mom.

"This is my mom and dad," I said pointing at them. "And this is your mom; they knew each other."

"Really?" He asked curiously. And I nodded.

"They have wings like you do. They have just kept yours hidden for a while, do you understand?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

I pressed the play button again and the movie continued. I pressed pause when it was showing Iggy.

"And this is Aaliya's dad, he knew your mom too."

"Oh," he said and then I turned off the screen and put it back in the box.

"Heaven, there is still more of that report thing. Can I keep reading?" Aaliya asked looking up from the sheet of paper.

"Alright," I said as I got into a more comfortable position.

_"Angel and the Gasman moved to Los Angeles for a while with Nudge, but decided to leave her after she got together with Peter. They moved to Paris, France with their talking dog, Total."_

"So that's why Angel was talking to the dog in the movie." Aaliya said sounding matter of fact.

"I want a talking dog," said Hunter with a smile. "That would be sooooooo cool! It would be like you could talk to animals, but not really................Do you have anything made of metal?" He managed in one breath. I looked down at my ring before handing it to him. I didn't even bother to ask why.

He carefully put it on the ground and then slid back from it. He then held out his hand and the ring slid across the floor until it connected with his hand. Aaliya and I just stared at him, opened mouthed.

"How did you do that?" Aaliya asked, still staring at him. He just shrugged.

"I just can. I'm like a magnet, mommy can do it too. But she told me not to show other people because......well, I don't really know why."

"Nudge must have been able to use magnetism as her skill." I said thoughtfully. Did this mean that we inherited powers from our parents? Well, only one way to find out.

I reached into my pocket and found my blue lip-gloss, but I didn't pull it out.

"Aaliya, close your eyes and tell me what color this is." I said as I got up and made my way over to her.

"What? How will I be able to tell you what color this is if I can't see it?" She asked sounding impatient.

"Iggy could feel colors, remember? I just want to see if we get skills from our parents, like Hunter did. Close your eyes." I told her.

She sighed. "Fine, but I don't think that it will work." She said as she closed her eyes.

I handed her the lip-gloss and she ran her fingers along it.

"Blue?" She said sounding surprised.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I turned to hunter.

"Aaliya keep your eyes closed for a minute. Hunter do you have anything in your pockets?"

"Umm......Yep," he answered as he pulled out a yellow toy car.

"Perfect, can I borrow it for a sec?"

"Okay."

I took it from him and handed it to Aaliya. "What color is it?"

"Yellow," she answered with a smile on her face. "I can feel colors, this is awesome!" She said as she opened her eyes and looked at me happily.

"And this means that you should be able to fly as fast as Max." She added with an even bigger smile on her face. "I can't wait until we can try flying!"

_Yeah, if we can get out of here, _I thought.

**And there u go.......I will update soon, hope u enjoyed it. Please Review! :D :D :D**

**Aleria14**


	5. Chapter 5: Seven hour flight, oh joy!

Hey guys! Personally, I think that this is the best chapter that I've written so far, so I Jope that u like it. lol, that's an inside joke that my friend and I came up with. If u look at chapter one u'll see that I have written, i **jope **you like it, instead of I **hope **u like it and now my friend is making fun of me :( lol. Anyway I would like to once again ask u guys to hav a look at my friend **Razamataz **who has written a story called **More than we bargained for **And it is REALLY GOOD! So if you have any spare time plz read that one 2. Much apreciated: **: Here is some more, hope u like it :D emyl, lol. Razamataz: I explained this question 2 u, so u should know by now, lol. LovelyNBlue: once again, I thank u 4 reminding me about that and I hav used it in this chapter! Thanx sooooooo much! XxXOnlyMeXxX: Yer, I'm not the best at Grammar but i try to pick up on them as much as i can. Thanx 4 reviewing, and I am enjoying ur story too, so I'll update if u update, lol. Midge 1012: Here u go.**

**Anyway guys, did u hear about the sixth book? If not research it! It is called FANG. Look, here is the info for all of u clueless readers out there:  
FANG: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL:  
**Being a kid with wings--constantly on the run--has never been easy, and Max and her flock are getting tenser than ever. First, on a trip to Africa, they meet a mysterious and racially stereotyped billionaire whose intense scrutiny of the Flock makes her fear the worst. Then, a cryptic message from a young girl arrives, warning them "The sky will fall." And as if an impending and apocalypse weren't bad enough, creepy birdkid Angel makes a dire prophecy about Max's unwilling love interest: Fang will be the first to die. Max's obsessive desire to protect Fang brings the two closer than ever. Can the flock weather the storm, or will the turmoil rip them apart for the last time?

**I am sooooooo excited, anyway, on with my story :D**

"We will be taking off shortly, please be seated and fasten your seatbelts now. Thank you." A woman announced over the loud speaker. I sighed as I turned on my IPod and put in one of the ear pieces. This was going to be a long flight, especially if you were in my situation, which is on a plane with your little sister who can read minds and a talking dog. Yes, innocent Angel, who was now 25, used the old 'control the flight attendants minds to allow the talking dog to fly in second class with us' trick. And now I get to listen to them talk and argue for the next SEVEN HOURS! The only thing that was keeping me going, was that I was going to see the flock again. I couldn't wait to see how Ig was going. I wonder if he still likes to make bombs. I still do as a hobby. And no, I haven't blown anything important up. Just stuff like Angels IPod (which I had to replace), her computer mouse (once again, my wallet was slightly lighter), her alarm clock.......... Okay, so maybe that stuff was important, important to her anyway. The point is that I haven't hurt anyone.........well, I almost blew up Total that one time......you know what. Just forget it.

When I had heard about Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Max and Fang having their children kidnapped and how Max wanted all the flock to help them out, Angel and I had driven to the airport with hardly any luggage and jumped on the earliest flight to New York. After we got off the plane there, we were going to fly from New York to Arizona, which would take us about four hours. I was going to be exhausted after all of this.

"Total, it's a seven hour flight, so you are not allowed to sit on my lap. Sit in your seat that I went to the trouble of getting you." Angel said angrily trying to push the black Scottie off her lap.

"But I'm cold, and you're warm. If I sit on your lap I will be warmer. Please Ariel," he begged and gave her the bambi eyes.

He was now using her own trick against her, clever mutt.

"Total, you're wearing a coat! You should already be warm, and don't think about using the bambi eyes on me because Nudge and I invented it. We are completely immune to it, and it only works on Max.........." She said with an evil grin. If I knew my sister, which I do, she was up to something.

All of a sudden, Total stopped and then moved off Angel's lap without complaint. He sat in his seat and stared straight ahead at the seat in front of him.

"Angel, you shouldn't use mind control on people, or dogs, unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember, it was one of the life lessons that Max taught you." I said sounding very big-brother-like.

"Well, it _was _absolutely necessary. He wouldn't get off........and, did you just call me Angel?" She asked sounding surprised.

I was surprised too when I realized what I had just done. I hadn't called her Angel in years, and she hadn't called me by my real name either. I guess that the idea of going back to the flock was getting me into old habits. Hopefully my special skill wouldn't show up while being on the plane, now that would be bad.

"Yes, I did just call you Angel. As that's your _real _name. I think that it's about time we stop pretending to be something we're not."

Angel started to smile really widely as if she was waiting for me to say this for a long time.

"Alright Gazzy," she said happily and I smiled at her. I was glad to hear my old name again, and I knew that Angel was too.

_Of course I am Gazzy. _She thought to me. _I am sick of pretending too, but we won't have to when we are with the Flock again._

Now that sounded good.

_I know._

* * *

After Aaliya had finished pestering me to give her different colored things so she could name the color, it was quiet again. Even hunter had decided that it was better that he didn't talk and settled for sitting against the wall and running his fingers over his brown feathers. I was leaning against the wall next to him, and eventually I decided to close my eyes and rest. I felt really tired, so I assumed that it was night. To tell you the truth, I didn't really know what the time was, as there were no windows in the room and the lights seemed to be always on. I was also beginning to get sick of the constant antiseptic smell that always seemed to linger in the air. I wanted to breathe fresh air again, but I wasn't sure if we ever would. I wonder what my parents are doing now. Are they worried about me? Are they going to rescue me, or do they not know where I am at all?

All of these unanswered questions were running through my mind until Aaliya rudely interrupted my thoughts.

"Heaven?! Heaven? Where are you?" She asked sounding scared.

I opened my eyes to see her looking around frantically.

"Heaven, are you still here?" Hunter asked joining in the search.

"Hello? I am right here!" I exclaimed waving a hand to get their attention. Were they blind or something, god?!

Aaliya and Hunter stared at me open mouthed, unable to speak.

"What's wrong? Wolf bot got your tongue? Spit it out!" I exclaimed becoming impatient.

Aaliya stopped staring at me, shook her head and walked over towards the box. She pulled out the piece of paper and started to read through it. Eventually she read something aloud.

_"After the Flock escaped, they started to mutate further and develop new skills. These skills are as follows;_

_Max: Voice in her head and the ability to fly faster than the other hybrids._

_Fang: able to become invisible and blend in with his surroundings as long as he stays still……._

"Heaven, we couldn't see you before, and then you just appeared out of nowhere after you moved. You've inherited Fang's skill."

Alright, that sounded cool.

"Let's try it again," I said and I sat as still as possible. "Can you see me?"

"Nope," Aaliya answered shaking her head and looking around trying to see where I was. I could have fun with this.

* * *

Fang and I had been flying for a few hours and it had started to get late. I figured that it would be best if we spent the night in Colorado and then flew to Arizona in the morning. I knew that if we flew through the night, we'd be too tired to do anything tomorrow.

We landed in a park in Colorado; careful not to let anyone see us land, and then walked along the streets and kept a lookout for any nearby hotels. As we walked, Fang held my hand and laced his fingers with mine. He then squeezed my hand reassuringly and I squeezed back. He knew that I was worried about Heaven. It was times like this that I wished that I had taught her some of my fighting skills, so that if the school did anything to her, she would be ready for it. But I hadn't, and that could cost her her life.

Eventually, we came across a nice looking hotel and, without words; we decided to spend the night there. So we booked a room, trudged up the stairs (not wanting to ride in the elevator because of the claustrophobia issue) and flopped down on our bed.

"She'll be fine, Max," Fang whispered to me. I sat up and hung my feet over the edge of the bed. He did the same and sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"How do you know?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Because she's your daughter, and if she's anything like you, the school will be having problems with her as we speak."

I laughed at his comment and buried my face into his warm chest, then burst into tears. That's right, I, Maximum Ride, was crying in her husband's arms, deal with it. I just couldn't take all of the bottled up emotions anymore. My daughter was taken by the worst people on Earth and I didn't know if I would see her again.

I was afraid.

"It will all be alright, Max. The flock will help us sort it all out," he said into my hair and I nodded into his chest.

I don't know how long I sat there in his arms, but eventually I fell asleep.

**And there you go. The ending was written a bit weirdly, but the rest was alright....I think. lol, I'll update soon but PLEASE review! I like to hear what u guys think!**

**Aleria14**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and old friends

Hey guys :D I have been writing like crazy lately so I thought that I should give you this chapter! I kinda think that the end is weird but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Here are the thankyou's 2 all u awesome reviewers out there: **: I cant believe that u didn't start rambling! Zomg! lol. Here is some more and I hope that u like it :D Razamataz: Here is some more 4 ya! -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-: lol, glad that ur kinda onboard, hop u enjoy this chapter :) XxXOnlyMeXxX: I guess that its a done deal. Sorry if I hav grammar mistakes in this, but I suk at it, lol. I don't mind ur critism :) Midge 1012: Here it is :) LovelyNBlue: Yes, she does. Thats y I put it in there cause I thought that the Flock should b a bit upset about losing their kids to the school. masonangel: Thanx, here is some more :D**

**Alrighty guys, thanx 4 reading it :D**

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I hovered over Iggy and Ella's house. It was about ten o'clock and I could see the lights coming from the house, which meant that they were still up.

As I landed, I ran a few feet forward................before falling flat on my face. I thought that it was due to lack of practice, but I quickly picked myself up. I dusted myself down and straightened my clothes and hair (I didn't have much luck with my wild hair though).

I walked over to the door and lifted my fist. I was about to see two of my friends that I hadn't seen in about fourteen years. I took in a deep breath and held it while I knocked on the door. I waited anxiously as I heard footsteps rush to the door and then it swung open. I let out my breath and then gasped.

The person that had answered the door was a man of about 33 with strawberry blonde hair and blue unseeing eyes.

I instantly knew who he was.

"Iggy!" I screamed as I threw my arms around him and started to cry.

He seemed a bit startled for a moment, but soon hugged my back.

I probably shouldn't of attacked the blind guy after he answered the door.....

"Hi Nudge," he said quietly.

After hugging him for a few minutes, we let go.

"You gave me a bit of a fright, Nudge. I didn't expect to be attacked when I answered the door." Iggy said with a smile.

_Same old Iggy, _I thought.

I wiped my eyes, "Well, I didn't really know what to expect and I was really shocked when I saw you, Ig. You look so different, and so do I. Not that you would really know though.......and I guess that the Flock are going to look different too, huh? I wonder what–"

I was cut off by Iggy putting a hand over my mouth.

"Yep, you're Nudge alright. At least I know that you're not some kind of imposter." He said rolling his eyes.

I pulled his hand away from my mouth and smiled.

"I'm just happy to be back," I said quietly, still smiling.

"I'm glad you're back too. Now, would you like to come inside? It's quite cold out here and I am sure that you and Ella have a lot to catch up on." He said as he moved out of the way and gestured for me to come inside.

I obliged and stepped inside the house.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"_Heaven, please stop flicking sand everywhere, you're getting it in my eyes." Mom said as she started rubbing her eyes with her hands._

"_Sorry mom, I guess that I got a little carried away with the sandcastle building, huh?" I said sheepishly. _

_She nodded._

_Mom dad and I were at the beach. Mom and I were sitting happily on the sand, just out of reach of the waves while dad was playing with our dog, Tigris, in the ocean and getting drenched. I ignored him and continued with building my sandcastle. It was coming along nicely, when I was suddenly splashed by my dad. I looked over at him and saw that he was wearing a huge grin and acting as if he hadn't done anything. Tigris was wagging his tail and looking between both of us._

"_Dad, I know it was you. There is no one else on the beach besides us!" I exclaimed with a giggle._

"_It wasn't me! It was the sea monster," he said with his eyebrows raised._

"_I think that she's a little too old to believe in sea monsters, Nick." Mom said with a laugh._

"_Well, she'll be the first to get eaten if she doesn't believe in them." He answered with a smirk._

_I shook my head and went back to my sandcastle but, once again, I got splashed. But this time I was soaked through._

"_That's it!" I shouted as I got up and rushed into the water. I then started kicking as much water as I could onto dad. He splashed back and it quickly turned into a ten minute water fight._

_For the whole time we were both laughing hysterically until we stopped splashing and started to pant hard. Tigris shook his fur and trotted back up onto the beach to sunbake. _

_I looked at dad and he looked at me, before I silently pointed to mom and he nodded._

_She was lounging on the beach, fully dressed, and she had her eyes closed. I felt my face form an evil grin as we silently crept up onto the beach. Both dad and I were very good at sneaking up on people, as we were very quiet. Mom would always say, "One day, you two will scare me to death," and dad and I would just smile cheekily at each other._

_When we were next to mom on the beach, dad held up three fingers, then two, then one and he quickly picked up my mom, bridal style, and started running toward the beach. Mom was screaming the whole way._

"_Nick, put me down! NICK! Heaven, help me! AAAHHHHH!" I ran down with them and couldn't stop myself from laughing as dad threw mom into the water with a loud splash._

_Dad was wearing a huge grin from ear to ear and I was laughing so hard that I almost had tears in my eyes. _

_Eventually, mom came out of the water and shook her head like a dog. She then glared up at dad._

"_You'll pay for that F-Nick."She always called him that when she was joking around. She had said to me that a friend had called him that as a joke when they were fourteen. I found it funny._

"_Heaven, let's get him." She said as she rose out of the water and we both started to walk slowly towards dad._

"_Max, you don't want to do this. Heaven, I thought that we were on the same side." He said hopefully while he backed away from us._

"_Well, you thought wrong dad, I have moved onto the dark side now." I said, smiling at my mom. _

_We both then ran up to him and started to splash him. He held his hands up cover his face and cowered, until he tripped over Tigris and landed with a loud splash in the water._

_Mom and I laughed as we made our way over to him. We then stood there staring over dad, with our arms crossed, and glared at him._

"_And that's what happens when you mess with us girls, F-Nick." Mom said smiling but keeping her arms crossed._

_Dad looked up at us with his hair hanging in his eyes and nodded._

"_I've learnt my lesson." He said with a smirk. "Help me up, Max?" He asked as he held out his hand. Mom rolled her eyes and grasped his hand but was quickly pulled down into the water by dad._

_He wrapped an arm around her as she glared at him._

"_I never said that I would actually surrender."_

_I started to laugh but my mom quickly grabbed my ankle and pulled me in with them._

"_Hey!" I said angrily, but mom opened her arms for a hug. I rolled my eyes as I crawled over and sat on my mom's lap._

_It was a perfect family moment. My mom, dad and I, sitting in the ocean and completely soaked. My dad had his arm around mom and I was sitting on my mom's lap._

_I just didn't think that it could get better._

* * *

I woke up abruptly and wiped the tears away from my eyes. That was one of my favourite memories from when I was 9.

I looked around the room and quickly remembered where I was. I sat up and drew my knees to my chest.

Aaliya was on the other side of the room sleeping peacefully on the cold white floor and Hunter was next to me, leaning against the wall and lightly twitching in his sleep with a frown on his face.

The lights were still on and I didn't know what time it was, so I decided to let the others sleep. Well, that would have been my plan if a scientist hadn't opened the door and brought about ten robots with him.

Aaliya and Hunter sat up drowsily and looked at the robots.

Hunter's expression instantly changed to fear; he was only seven after all, so I put an arm protectively around him. I knew that I had only just met him, but I felt the need to keep him safe.

"Grab them and take them to the training room," he said while glaring at all of us.

Crap.

**And there's another chapter. I hope that ur enjoying my story and if u r, review and tell me :D**

**Aleria14**


	7. Chapter 7: Flyboys, so thats their name?

Hey guys! ZOMG! I am soooo happy right now cause I have finished writing anothyer chapter for you guys! And I am soo happy! lols, anyways, thanx 2 all u awesome reviewers: **raandomitis Sufferer: lol, I like family moments! Here is some more, hope u like it :D Razamataz: I like corny too, lol. Thanx Raz :D ily, c ya at school! : MUHAHAHAHAHA! lol, u know about my random outbursts, right? lol :D Thanx, Heres some more :D Vampiress icefire: I love to write so you should be expecting another chapter very soon! :D I uploaded my other story faster but I have exams atm, so its kinda hard to balance it all out. masonangel: Thanx :D Midge 1012: Ur just full of questions lately arent u? lol, it will be answered in this chapter! Enjoy :D And dont worry, I wont stop writing! Evilhunterperson: Thanx, I am glad that u noticed some of the things that others dont :D anyway heres some more and I am excited about writing some of the upcoming chapters....... -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-: It was kind of a memory and dream in one, dreamory :D lol. Sorry, that was reeeaaaallllyyyy bad...lol. Thanx 4 reviewing. XxXOnlyMeXxX: Thanx, I will keep a look out 4 ur story:D Thanx 4 the comment about my grammar too :)**

**Anyway guys, hope u like it :D  
**

I woke up silently, like Max had taught us to do (I never really grew out of that), and could hear Ella breathing quietly next to me. I guess that she and Nudge had _finally _gotten to bed last night. After I invited her in, she and Ella talked nonstop for FOUR HOURS! At the two hour mark, I had decided to go to bed and get some sleep for the big day.

I bet that you're thinking, _gee Iggy, if you went to bed at the two hour mark, how do you know how long they were talking for?_

Well, let's just say that having raptor hearing has its disadvantages.

I guess that I must have dropped off though, because I didn't hear Ella come to bed. I assumed that Nudge was sleeping in the spare room down the hall that we had set up in case one of the flock arrived early.

I let out a breath as I opened my eyes. I was greeted with blurry objects of some things, and blank spaces from other things. Usually when my eyesight got this bad I either closed my eyes or just ignored it. Today I chose the second option.

I slowly reached over and stroked a piece of hair off Ella's forehead, then gently stroked her hair. I then leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead before quietly getting up and making my way down the hall to the kitchen. I was going to let the girls get as much sleep as possible before the others arrived. I would make a big breakfast for Nudge, Ella and I and then put some to the side in case anyone else showed up this early. I didn't really mind what times the flock came, as long as they showed up.

I put the toast in the toaster and went to the fridge to get the bacon out. I then put it on the chopping board and started to chop it into strips. I remembered how the flock used to love it when I made eggs and bacon for breakfast.

And so did Aaliya.

I sighed and stopped chopping. She would usually help me with breakfast in the morning as she was a morning person, like Ella. She would softly hum a tune or whistle quietly while scrambling the eggs. She had inherited her cooking skills from me and enjoyed helping me in the kitchen whenever she could, which was almost all the time. I remember how thankful I was when I found that she was a good cook, and didn't cook like Max did.

I went back to chopping to try to get my mind off of her, but I couldn't. I was really worried about her, Heaven and Hunter. I of all people know what the school is capable of and how merciless they are, and I've got my eyesight to prove it.

* * *

After I had finished cooking the bacon and scrambling the eggs, Nudge arrived in the kitchen.

Back to the Nudge channel.

"Morning Ig." She said drowsily.

"Wow, that was a short sentence Nudge." I answered with a smirk. "What's gotten into you? Eraser got your tongue?"

"Shut up! You know that I'm not a morning person. Mmm, is that bacon and eggs? I'm glad that you remembered that we love _your_ bacon and eggs, Iggy. Remember that one time that Max wanted to help you in the kitchen, so you gave her the one job that you thought she couldn't screw up? You told her to make the toast."

"Yeah," I answered as I chuckled at the memory. "I remember that. In the end, even though I didn't think that she could screw up the toast, she did. So everyone had burnt toast for breakfast." Max never could cook to save herself. You can put her in a roomful of Erasers and she would take them out no problems and still have time to look after five other people. But, if you put her in the kitchen, you have to expect chaos, havoc and Mayhem.

I sat down next to Nudge and started to load a whole ton of toast, bacon and eggs onto my plate.

"I also remembered how much food that I had to make and how much we used to go through." I said as I started stuffing my face.

"Hmm, whenever we went to restaurants as kids we were always stared at as we stuffed our faces like wild animals." She said in between bites. And I laughed.

"Yes Nudge, I always noticed the people staring at us." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, right." She said as she continued to shove large amounts of food into her mouth.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Nudge and I froze in mid chew. I got up and quickly walked towards the door. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I gripped the doorknob and opened the door. There was silence for a moment before I got a strong sense of déjàvu.

"Iggy!" Someone shouted and then threw their arms around me.

"Umm," was all that I managed. The voice sounded familiar, but I guess that it was too early in the morning for my brain to comprehend who it actually was.

"Have you forgotten me already, Ig? Seriously, I didn't think that you could forget me, out of all people!" She said as she pulled away from me.

That kicked my memory into gear.

"No, Max, I just didn't realize how annoying your voice actually was. How do you put up with her, Fang?" I asked with a chuckle, looking over to where I thought Fang was. He still was so quiet that I could barely hear him.

"I don't, Ig. I usually just tune her out." He said with a chuckle.

I smiled as I heard Max punch his arm.

"Well, I see that you haven't changed much." She said with a sigh.

"You two haven't either, Fang is still as quiet as death and I am guessing that you still can't cook." I waited for her to hit me, but was surprised when she hugged me again.

"I missed you Iggy," she said and I rubbed her back between the wings.

"Me too," I whispered before letting go.

"But do you know who else hasn't changed much?" I asked with a smile. I couldn't wait to see their reaction to this.

"Who?"

"Let's just say that my ears have been bleeding ever since she arrived last night. She and Ella wouldn't shut up!"

"Nudge?!" they both said at the same time.

I smiled and stepped out of the way to let them through.

"Kitchen," was all I had to say before I heard a loud scream.

"MAX! FANG!"

I'll give you two guesses as to who said that.

The Flock was almost together again.

* * *

We were roughly brought to our feet and dragged out of the room. We struggled to get out of their grip, but had no luck.

I looked over at Aaliya and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it as we were lead down the seemingly endless white hallways.

_Left, right, straight, right, right, left, straight....... _I thought as I tried to remember which way we went, just in case we needed to retrace our steps.

Eventually, we were dumped into a huge white room that had a single glass window, which was one way. We couldn't see through it, but I was certain that someone was watching us. I jumped to my feet as the robot things (I seriously needed to find a name for them) left the room and I helped Hunter to his feet. Aaliya jumped up too, and glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings.

I sensed that something bad was about to happen, but I didn't know what. I soon got my answer though.

"Attention Avian hybrids. We have still to see what you can do when it comes to arm to arm combat. Your parents were trained in the art of self defence and survival skills. They were smarter, stronger and faster than a human and had amazing healing abilities. They also had raptor hearing and raptor vision, meaning that they can hear and see better than a human as well."

Okay, now they just sounded like they were bragging about how _amazing _they had made our parents. Jeez, didn't it ever occur to them that there was more to a person than what you programmed into them. Like, I dunno, personalities! What is with these psychos?

"And, as you are their offspring, you have inherited these abilities, meaning, that all three of you have special talents that not many others have."

"Well, no kidding. That's why we're standing in a white room with freaking _wings_ about to be tormented by the crazy scientists that have no respect for bird kids." I muttered under my breath.

Aaliya's and Hunter's _Raptor hearing _must have picked up on my little comment as they smothered giggles.

At least I ammused someone.

"To test this theory, we are going to have you fight some robotic erasers, or as your parents used to call them, flyboys."

There was a positive point in that sentence, and a negative point. The positive, was that I didn't have to go around calling the flyboys 'robot thingies' anymore. The negative, was I had never been in a fight before, and I didn't think that Aaliya or Hunter had either.

At that moment, the door nearest to the window opened, and in came three flyboys, one for each of us. At least they had started off easy. In the movie where are parents were fighting them, there were, like, one hundred against six.

I took the stance that I had seen my mom do and motioned for Hunter and Aaliya to do the same. When the flyboys came over, I pulled back my fist and hit it hard in the head. I winced as I felt the pain go through my hand, but recovered quickly and sent a kick into its chest. It stumbled backwards but then came at me again. I then threw another punch at it, but missed and it hit me in the head. I fell over and stared up at the flyboy as it began to kick me in the ribs. I heard one crack and held back a scream as I tried to fight back, but I couldn't get to my feet.

"Heaven!" Hunter screamed as I heard his arm snap. He wailed in agony and the flyboy quickly dropped him. He hit the ground with a loud thud and he lay unconscious on the floor.

That, got me angry. I screamed as I got up, fighting the pain coming from my ribcage, and kicked the flyboy in the chest with every bit of strength that I could muster. This time, it fell to the ground and I rushed over to it. I started to kick it in the head until it snapped clean off and went skidding across the white floor.

I then rushed over to Hunter and punched the flyboy in the head so hard that the head snapped clean off. The flyboy then fell to the ground in a heap and I knelt down next to Hunter and made sure that he was alright. His arm was broken, but other than that he was fine. I think that he fainted from shock more than anything.

Aaliya came over and kneeled down next to me. Her long hair was a mess and she pushed it out of her face with her arm to reveal a split lip and a small bruise on her cheek.

"Is he okay?" She asked quietly, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, his arm is broken and he fainted from shock more than anything else. What about you?" I asked putting a hand over my aching rib.

She just shrugged and revealed her upper arm which had a bloody slit running down it.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it firmly around her arm, before gently picking up Hunter into my arms. We both stood up and looked around the room, waiting for something to happen. Surely enough, some flyboys and scientists came into the room and gripped us around the arms. We were then pulled out the door and into the hallway once more.

**And there you go :D I know, nothing much is happening atm, but it will get interesting eventually. An insight, Heaven starts to show parts of herself that are like Max, and there is a BIG cliffie coming up that will shock u. It shocked my friend anyway, when I told her, lol.**

**Aleria14**


	8. Chapter 8: Fang's blog :D

Hey guys! I hope that ur all doing great :D lol, anyways, there is a bit of a shock in this chapter, so be prepared....MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And although u may think that this is the BIG cliffie that I told u about....ur wrong. This is small compared to wat I've come up with, so be ready..lol Thanx 2: **Randomitis Sufferer: I know, lotsa people hate them, but I like 2 write them. I hate it wen someone does it to me, but I like to do them, lol. Theres one in here, sorry :S : here u go. I'll emailing u wen I get Time and, be afraid of the cliffie, be very afraid MUHAHAHAHAHAHA lol. Evil laughter is on the club list....hehe. Eva NoName: I'll try to update asap, but I hav a lot on my plate atm, hope u like it :D MixChick: Here is a lot more in the kids position! But, I hav a bit of trouble writing for them as I am running out of stuff for them to do.....so ya. I will try to write more in their POV's, okay? Midge 1012: Well, i like your question but I am not sure. I just come up with this stuff as I go along..hehe, we'll hav 2 wait and c wat my mind comes up with :S LovelyNBlue: Yer, she needs to act like her mother :D It suits her that way. iheartfang: thanx :D Maxine: Well, I dont think that I'll abandon this story anytime soon, so u can expect more in the future :) XxXOnlyMeXxX: I know how that feels, half the time I get sick of logging in. Nope, my lips are locked! My friend is the only one who knows.....as I wanted to know whether to do it or not and she said I should, so I'm going with it :D Heres some more, and after this, I'm reading urs :) Razamataz: Thanx, Raz.**

**Alrighty, It is my friend Razamataz's Birthday tomorrow, so I am going to dedicate this chapter to her :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAZ! ILY!! lol, And can u guys consider reading her story 'More than we Bargained for' cause she wants get reviews and I would appreciate it if u did that 4 her birthday :D PLEASE! I am practically beggin here :D :D :D *Bambi eyes*  
Okay, heres another chapter :)**

After Angel and Total had finished busting their sides laughing at my shaky flying, we headed for Arizona. And yes, I was the only one who hadn't flown in a while, because I just hadn't had the time as I worked full time at the local electronic store (I got lots of materials for bomb making there).

Angel and Total had late night flights every now and again, but I had stopped those a long time ago. So, of course, I was out of practice and, of course, Total and Angel found my flying hilarious.....

"You look like one of the Erasers that had wings grafted onto their bodies. Remember when we first met them in Washington D.C and how awkwardly they flew? Well, that's what you look like now!"Angel said as she and Total erupted into more laughter.

I just rolled my eyes and flew ahead. They could be _really _annoying when they wanted to be. Those are the only disadvantages to living with your little sister and her talking dog.

"Hey!" Angel said as she pumped her white wings to catch up to me. They had gotten bigger over the years as she grew older. I wonder what Max will say when she sees her. Angel isn't her little baby anymore. She had matured so much in the past twenty years. She currently worked in bars and clubs (after I checked that they were appropriate) as a singer in a band. She quickly learned how to play the guitar and took a few singing lessons before applying for the job. When she got the job, she met the band and they quickly became good friends. In fact, she became so close to them that she even started to go out with one of the guitarists, Michael, who still doesn't know about the wings. I hadn't let her tell him yet, as I still wasn't too sure about him. Angel, however, had been harassing me _constantly _to let her tell him, as she didn't want to keep secrets from him.

"Gazzy, would you stop thinking about Michael. It's none of your business and I am going to tell him when we get back, whether you like it or not."She said firmly, putting on that stubborn face of hers.

I just gaped at her.

"Ange! I still don't think that we can trust him yet–"

"It has been four years, Gazzy!" She shouted at me. "I've waited long enough and I'm sick and tired of keeping secrets from him! And besides, he...." She was going to say something else, but thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"What Angel?" I asked curiously as my suspicion started to rise. If he had done anything to her I would–

"No, it's nothing like that. He..." She paused again.

My patience was gone.

"ANGEL! Just tell me!"

"He asked me to marry him."

At that, I stopped flapping my wings. My mind just completely went blank at that statement. It's like, when your computer gets overloaded and it crashes. After that, no matter how hard you try to turn it back on, it won't work.

"Gazzy! Flap! Flap!" Angel shouted. My brain didn't pick up on the fact that I was falling really fast. I looked over to see Angel falling next to me, trying to get my attention. I shook my head as I snapped out of my trance and flapped my wings to get aloft again. Angel and I hovered in the air with Total while I just stared......and stared........and stared. I still couldn't believe that he had asked her to _marry him!_

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! You can be so over protective sometimes!" She said sounding frustrated. She lowered her voice, "Don't you want me to be happy?" She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Of course I do, Ange." I said as I reached out and patted her shoulder. "But, we've had to deal with so many creeps and jerks in the past, and I don't want you to get hurt."

She nodded her head and I continued.

"And, if it doesn't work out between you two and he knows about us, there's no telling what he'll do."

I looked into her blue eyes and saw how sad that she was. I sighed; I knew that I was going to regret this.

"I'll tell you what. You know that I suck at this sort of thing when it comes to dating problems, so you can talk to Max and Nudge about it and see what they say. Then, if they think that he's okay, you can tell him. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied with a smile.

Hopefully Max and Nudge could knock some sense into her.

* * *

We were thrown into our room and I landed on my broken rib. I groaned as I sat up and put Hunter's head on my lap. Aaliya came over and sat next to him.

"You know, that someone needs to set his arm or it will heal in the wrong place." Aaliya said, not looking at me while holding her arm.

"Well, do you know how to do it, because I don't?" I asked looking up at her.

She just shook her head and leaned against the wall.

I sighed and looked down at Hunter, who was still unconscious. His arm had swollen up and looked like it was on a weird angle. I ran my hand across it to see if I could feel anything. I stopped at the one spot that felt different from the others. I took the two sections of his arm in both my hands and was about to pop it back into place, when the door opened. I stopped and turned to see three of the scientists and four Flyboys. The Flyboys came over and lifted Hunter's sleeping form off my lap and carried him out of the room. Hopefully, they would heal his arm in the right place. I would've probably screwed it up.

I went and sat next to Aaliya. I held onto my rib tightly, just wishing that the pain would stop.......not like that could happen though.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Aaliya asked as she stared at the white wall. She seemed to be thinking hard about this.

"I don't know, but they would have to have some reason, right?"

"Yeah, I just wished that they hadn't kept their whole lives a secret from us."

I sighed. Mom and Dad always avoided questions about their childhood, and now I knew why.

"Maybe.......they wanted to protect us from all of this. Like, they didn't want us to have to go through what they went through while being here." I said thoughtfully.

Aaliya nodded. There was nothing more to say. For whatever reason, our parents had lied to us for fourteen years about their past and their identities.

* * *

Eventually, the door opened again and a scientist placed a laptop on the floor. It was the same scientist that had given us the box with the television screen inside. What is with these people and giving us random things to look at? I was starting to get sick and tired of them using the indirect approach to educate us about our parents.

As soon as he left, Aaliya got up and hurried over to the laptop. She picked it up and plonked herself down next to me again. She then opened it up and something popped up onto the screen.

'**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!  
**Today's date:already too late!  
You are visitor number: 999,999,999,999,999,999

**TO EVERYONE EVERYWHERE  
****WARNING  
****HEADS-UP  
****EVIL SCIENTISTS WILL END LIFE AS WE KNOW IT  
****And even as we don't know it.'**

Okay............this was weird. I was reading my dad's blog from, like, twenty years ago. And the counter had obviously broken by reaching the limit of people that it could count. So many people must have read this over the years.

We kept reading.

**(A/N: This is Fang's blog from the third book. If you don't want to read it, u can skip it and go on to the part where Heaven and Aaliya are talking. I am sure that u all know what it says :D)**

'I know what it's called now, folks. It's called the Re-evolution Plan. And the By-Half Plan. We got out of the School (anyone who wants to bomb them, feel free). Now we're in hiding, ha ha. While we were there, we found out that the plan is to basically KILL anyone with any kind of disease or weakness. The only people left will be perfectly healthy and have useful skills. So everyone bone up on something useful! Or go into hiding. And if you have the sniffles, crawl under a rock and don't come out.  
What would be useful, you ask? I've made a chart.

**USEFUL  
**Plumber  
Carpenter  
Boat builder  
Farmer  
Sanitation worker  
Cattle rancher  
Scientist  
Military  
Medical personnel

**NOT USEFUL  
**Politician  
Publicist  
Art history buff  
Celebrity chef  
Interior designer  
Pet psychic  
Celebrity rock/pop/hip-hop star  
Teen idol  
Life coach

So this would be a good time to examine your career goals.  
Last time I checked, more than 28 million people had hit this blog. Way to go, people. Save yourselves. Save your brothers and sisters. Don't let the whitecoats get you.  
And if you see any flying kids, keep your mouth shut.  
–Fang, from somewhere in America'

And there you have it. We knew what mom had to do to save the world. Stop the mad scientists from killing half the people of our world.

Sounds easy enough (sarcasm there people).

"Whitecoats?" Aaliya asked confused.

"Probably the scientists. We are slowly getting more and more of the story." I said feeling excited. I wanted to know more about our parents and what happened to them.

"Here's another post," Aaliya said while opening up another one of his blog pages.

**(A/N: same deal as before, u dont have to read it...)**

'**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!  
**Today's date: Already too late!  
You are visitor number: 999,999,999,999,999,999

**Busted-up Hollywood**

So, for those of you in the LA area, I need to fess up about the major wreckage over at the big Hollywood sign. A million hopefuls have fixated on that sign as a symbol of future movie careers, and I sure do apologize about it being it wasn't my fault.

The Gasman, Iggy, and I were minding our own business somewhere in the greater LA area (which extends from Tijuana up to Pismo Beach), and suddenly, out of nowhere, a couple hundred Flyboys dropped down on us. How did they know where we were? I always assumed they tracked us either by Max's chip or by Angel's dog.

Which, as you've probably heard, are with us no longer.

So how'd they know where to find us?

Unless one of us is telling them?

Which is impossible, of course.

Anyway, like I told you before, Max saw thousands of Flyboys back at the School, hanging in rows, charging up. So today they let a bunch of 'em go for a test drive. I have to tell you people, those things are fast. They're strong. They can go for a long time without stopping.

But smart? Not so much.

Gaz, Iggy, and I shot up, fast, from where we'd been innocently hanging out. We're always better off in the air. Of course jaws dropped, eyes popped, small children screamed, etc., when we suddenly whipped out wings and took flight. I guess we're unusual even for LA.

The three of us against a couple hundred Flyboys? I don't think so. Sure, maybe sixty, or even eighty, no problem. But not two hundred. Not even if max were there.

Well, okay, maybe if Max were there. Maybe the two hundred. But she wasn't there.

Anyway, Gaz, Iggy, and I instinctively implemented a tried-and-true plan of action, Plan Delta, which we've used any number of times and have down to an art.

Basically it means 'run like hell.' Or rather, 'fly like hell.'

We flew. We zipped out of there like lightning. The Flyboys don't seem to have altitude problems – they followed us easily up into 747 cruising altitude, where even I was getting a little short of breath. Like the Erasers, they're not too nimble, but they're wicked fast and scarily strong.

One of Iggy's newest explosives took out about fifty of them, and sorry to all those folks showered by bits of metal and flesh matrix down at the MTV party on the beach. The rest of them tore after us, and we couldn't outrun them.

Then I saw Hollywood Hills. We flew right for the sign and, at the very last second, screamed into a direct vertical climb. I mean, my belt buckle scraped one of the letters. But the three of us made it, shooting straight up like rockets.

The Flyboys were not so fortunate.

One after another, they plowed right into the sign, setting off electrical charges that shorted them out and made quite a few of them explode like metallic, furry popcorn. And if you think that's a gross description, be glad you weren't there, being pelted by the little pieces. I think only about six or seven of them managed to survive the carnage, and I have no idea what happened to them. After we'd busted our sides laughing, we blew out of there, and now we're in hiding. Again.

Us: roughly 200. Hard to tell with all the parts flying.

Them: 0.

Take that, you whitecoat schmucks. Now you owe California a new Hollywood sign.

–Fang, somewhere in the West'

Well, it was weird reading stuff that my dad had written. It sounded weird because he was talking like a teenager. He was talking like me, which kind of freaked me out a bit.

But there was something in his post that was stuck in my mind.

'I always assumed they tracked us either by Max's chip or by Angel's dog.

Which, as you've probably heard, are with us no longer.'

What did he mean by that? Did they split up or something? And what was he saying about Mom's _chip_? It made no sense. I was trying to piece it all together when Aaliya broke the silence.

"They must have split up. He only mentions Himself, the Gasman and my dad and he said that Max wasn't there at the time. Meaning that they must have split up at some point." She said sounding thoughtful.

"Yes, I got that. But what I don't get is the whole thing about how he says that they were tracked by Mom's chip? What could he mean by that?"

"Maybe, it was like a tracking device?"

"Maybe...."

I was cut off by the door opening and the same Whitecoat that had given us the Laptop came in and Knelt down next to us. I glared at him. He was one of them; he had probably helped torment Aaliya's and my parents. I didn't know if he had actually known them, but he looked _old_ enough to have known them. He had grey hair and had an almost kind face. Almost.

I continued to glare at him, trying to get him to 'get lost,' without using words. After a few seconds of me glaring harshly at him, he smiled. I almost jumped in shock. He was _smiling _at me. What type of mad scientist smiles at you after you glare at them?

"What are you looking at?" I asked menacingly as I glared at him harder.

He just shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"You remind me so much of her, you know?" He said as he continued to give me a goofy smile.

"Great. I am glad that I'm amusing you, but if you don't mind could you stop smiling at me like an idiot and leave?!" I said ready to punch him in the face.

At this, his smile grew wider.

I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Aaliya, who looked just as confused as I was.

I turned back to the whitecoat who was _still_ smiling, but there was something else. He was about to start crying.

"Umm, would you like to explain what the hell is going on and who you are?" I asked nervously looking at the man.

He sighed and then nodded.

My name is Jeb Batchelder, and your mom, Maximum Ride, is my daughter. Therefore, I am your grandfather."

**O_oO_oO_oO_oO_o lol, and btw, for all of u peoples that dont read the starting comments: This is a cliffie, but it isnt the BIG cliffie that I was talking about in my last chapter. It is coming people and it will come with no warning, lol. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what u guys think :D And also consider reading Razamataz's story 4 her Birthday :D. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Also, sorry about writing the whole blog up again and 4 the annoying author notes in the middle..**

**Aleria14**


	9. Chapter 9: Flock Reuinion!

Hi guys, I am really sorry that I havent updated but gues what I've had for past few days? Here's a clue: It is something that I am sure ALL of you f.f writers have had at some point..........  
If you guessed **Writers Block t**hen you're correct! WOOHOO 4 u! I HATE it! I was, like, sitting at my laptop thinking for half an hour. I then wrote two sentences and then couldn't think of anything else. Eventually I got really angry and left it for a few days.....and then INSPIRATION STRIKED! And I wrote this :D I hope that u guys like it. Thanx 2 all of u reviewers out there: **Love is the key to the world: lol, probably. He is a very weird person and I am still, like every other MR fan out there, not too sure whether he is to be trusted *shrugs shoulders* lol :D Midge 1012: Okay, u got it. I will do my best to make them different, just wait a bit 4 it, kay? Eva NoName: I forgot him too........until he decided to appear in my story, lol. I always 4get about Jeb, Total and Akila. I find it hard to write with them in the way. LovelyNBlue: sorry, but writers block defeated me. But then I came back and beat it with a stick :D Glad that u like it :) XxXOnleMeXxX: At this rate, Angel will probably make Gazzy lose his mind lol :D I feel sorry 4 him, and you're right, Angel isnt a kid anymore, thats why Gazzy is hesitant about letting her go. But, she is still the baby of the flock, and probably always will be. I'm glad u liked it :D : ZOMG! U didnt ramble! That is really scary :S Who are and what have u done with ? lol, I'm glad that u liked it :D Razamataz: I am glad that u liked ur prezzie :D Hope that u feel better soon, Raz :D. Randomitis Sufferer: Thanx :D  
**I looked at the reviews and I was like, 'When did I get 60 reviews?!' And I was doing a happy dance :D Thanx guys :) Here u go, enjoy:

We landed outside Iggy and Ella's house at around three o'clock and we were exhausted. Total could hardly stand up and I had to pick him up.

For the whole trip Angel and I had discussed the whole 'marriage' thing and it turns out that she told him that she wasn't sure, and that she wanted more time to think about it. I was glad that she had said that instead of arranging a wedding behind my back.

Also, as it turns out, she hadn't told anyone, not even Total (which shocked me). He then gave her a huge lecture (that made me wish that Angel _had _told him) about how it was wrong to keep things from him and that she should have told him as soon as it happened.

_Yes Total, because you are the centre of the universe after all. _I had thought, and Angel just giggled. I didn't think that she was listening to his lecture anyway.

So, Angel and I trudged up to the house. I held Total in my arms and felt my backpack weigh me down. I had managed to sneak some stuff for bomb making onto the plane without anyone suspecting anything. Max had told me to bring some stuff so that Iggy and I could make some bombs for the break out. I almost burst out laughing at that statement coming out of her mouth, as the old Max would have thought twice before giving permission for Ig and I to make bombs. But I guess that this was an emergency and we would probably need them while rescuing the kids.

There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from the house, like, people laughing and talking. I started to get excited. Most of the flock must already be here if there was that much commotion going on. I smiled as Angel knocked on the door. She looked like she was about to explode with excitement as she could probably hear everyone's thoughts coming from inside the house.

The noise died down and I heard someone shout

"Ella, you get it! I am not risking getting attacked again when I open the door!"

_Iggy._ I thought as I heard some hurried footsteps rush toward the door. It then flew open and an older version of Ella stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

"Ella!" Angel shouted and she quickly threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Hello Angel, Gazzy." She said happily while hugging Angel. "Do you want to come inside?"

"No Ella, I want to stand out here while my family has a happy reunion inside." I said rolling my eyes.

Her smile just got bigger, if possible, and moved aside to let us in.

I put Total on the ground and we followed Ella into the living room to find two couches occupied by Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge who were all looking toward us wide eyed and smiling.

They all looked so different. So grown up compared to when we had last seen them, although, we probably did too.

"ZOMG! Gazzy! Angel!" Nudge exclaimed, while hurrying up to us and embracing Angel. She looked at me before deciding that I still wasn't too old for hugs (yeah right) and throwing her arms around me too.

The rest of the flock followed and they all happily came up to us.

"God Gazzy, you've grown haven't you." Max said as she shook her head and looked up at me. Yes, I was now taller than Maximum ride and had to slightly look down at her. I just beamed and she hugged me. I had missed her so much, especially when it came to looking after _innocent _Angel.

"Max, you need to talk to Angel later, okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing. Just talk to her, please." I said as Iggy came over to talk to me. I was now only two centimetres shorter than him and didn't have to look up at him anymore.

"Hey, man, how've you been?" I asked happy to finally see my best friend again.

"Good, but I've had to listen to Nudge all morning before Max and Fang got here. Then she talked even more than usual after they arrived." He said with a smile. I chuckled and passed him my backpack.

"Look in here," I said with an evil grin.

He unzipped the zip and started to feel the contents of the pack with a confused look on his face before he stopped and smiled as realization dawned.

"It looks like no-one in this room has changed one bit." He said as he laughed lightly and shook his head. "Does Angel still read your mind when you don't want her to? And does Total still talk about unimportant things that we don't need to know?"

"Yep. And, if anything, those things have become more frequent than since we last saw you."

"Well then, Fang is still quiet, Nudge still talks non-stop, Ella always seems to be happy all of the time, you and I still love to make bombs and Max is still the bossy leader." Iggy said as he counted on his fingers.

"I heard that!" Max exclaimed as she whacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow Max!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head and smirked in her direction.

"Wow Max, Iggy's right. You really haven't changed at all." I said while laughing and rolling my eyes.

"Well, for you Gazzy, that may be a bad thing." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. I just smiled and went back to talking with Iggy.

Eventually, everyone was talking and laughing together when something broke the silence.

Do you really have to ask what it was? I wasn't called _the Gasman _for nothing.

Iggy and I burst into hysterical, uncontrollable laughter while the girls, and Fang, stared at us with disgusted faces.

"Ewwww, Gazzy! That's disgusting!" Nudge exclaimed while covering nose with her hand. Everyone else soon followed her example and there was complete silence, even Iggy and I stopped laughing. We all looked at each other and then started laughing again. Even Fang was laughing hard. Max almost had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. I was kind of relieved to find that the flock was still the same as we had been years ago. Eventually our laughter was broken by someone knocking on the door.

I looked around to see that there were seven of us, eight including Total, in the living room. Who else do we have to come to our reunion?

"Shh, shh." Max and Ella said as they headed toward the door. Our laughter became small giggles as Max and Ella went to the door.

"Mom!" They exclaimed as the door was thrown open.

Dr. Martinez stepped into the room and smiled at all of us.

"Hello everyone."

* * *

I stared at Jeb Batchelder in shock.

"If you were really my Grandfather, why would you be working in this place, experimenting on us innocent children and–"

I was cut off by him throwing his arms around me and hugging me. Aaliya moved a little bit away from me, clearly afraid by this unexpected hug. At that moment I wished that I could move away too.

I pushed away from him and looked into his tear-stained face in shock. This guy looked like he was off his rocker.

"I am sorry, really. But I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He said as he wiped his face and steadied himself. His face then became emotionless as he looked at me, seeming like he wanted me to talk.

_As if I was going to say anything to him. He was probably just as bad as everyone else in here. _I thought and kept my mouth shut.

When he realized that I wasn't going to say anything he sighed and looked between both of us.

"When you two were born, your parents asked me to hide your wings so that you could grow up like normal kids." He said without any emotion. "As you've probably noticed, your parents didn't have a normal childhood, and they didn't want you to go through the same things that they had to endure."

I took in a deep breath. My theory was right; they were just trying to protect us. What I didn't like was the fact that they had kept it a secret from all of us.

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked. Why would one of these people go to the trouble of educating us about our parent's pasts?

"Because, since you're here, I think that you deserve to know." He said with a nod.

He stood up and headed for the door. "I need to go now. Hunter will be in soon, and then you can tell him everything. After that though, we need to go through a little training session, as you have never fought any battles in your lives."

Well didn't that sound tempting?

"And, what if we don't want to go along with your crazy schemes?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at my _Grandfather._

He just smiled and shook his head. "So much like her," he muttered so quietly that I could hardly hear him, even with raptor hearing.

He then left out the door.

"I don't trust him," Aaliya whispered in my ear.

"That makes two of us," I whispered back.

"Heaven, I've met him before." She said shakily, dropping the hushed tone.

"What? Where?" I asked confused.

"At my grandmother's house, he was there and he was talking to my grandmother. I remember dad giving him a really harsh glare when he heard him in the house. I didn't know why he didn't like him at the time, but maybe it's because he worked here during their childhood." She said while looking at me.

"Okay, he is not to be trusted. But if the flock had something against him, then why did they get him to hide our wings for them? It still doesn't make any sense, we're not being told the full story." I said as I rubbed my temples, trying to think of an explanation.

Nothing came to mind.

I sighed before the door opened and Hunter was roughly thrown in. And, as quickly as they had come, they were gone again.

His arm had been bandaged and was in a sling. He pushed himself up on his good arm, and when he saw us his face brightened. He stood and walked over to us and sat against the wall, next to Aaliya. It didn't take long before he started to speak again.

"Did you guys see those things? What were they called, Flyboys? They were so weird and they broke my arm but the scientists fixed it now and it doesn't hurt anymore. Are we going to get out of here, or are we going to have to stay here forever? I don't want to stay here forever because that would suck anm mumn mnjf-"

Aaliya put a hand over his mouth and winked at me. I smiled.

"Hunter, we're not staying here forever." I said firmly. I didn't think that I could stay here for that long without going crazy. "We'll get out, but first we need a plan. Any ideas?"

**And there you go :D I hoped u liked it :D. I will update soon if my writers block doesnt come back :(**

**Aleria14**


	10. Chapter 10: Where are they?

Hey peeps :D Sorry I havent updated in a while but I am writing my own story and I became really obssesed with it when my writers block left. And yes, IT LEFT! *Does happy dance* So now I am back to my writing self and I've put up another chapter 4 u guys to read, :). **: Here u go and it did die!!!!! I made sure that it was dead and now I am back! YAYAYAYAYAY Eva NoName: Thanx, I didnt think I did that very well, I find it hard to write Max 4 some reason.........idk y. But I manage. Here is another chappy, but I am sorry i havent answered ur question but it will be answered wen the BIG cliffie i've been talking about shows up. Yer, I'm not too sure about michael either, but as long as he treats Angel well, he must b alright. Midge 1012: thanx :D SeekDreamsAndFindHope: lol, short and sweet. Thanx :) Raz: The answer to ur question is...........yes, yes she is.**

**Thanx 4 the reviews.**

"Okay guys, let's get down to business." I said trying to calm everyone down. Mom had just joined our flock reunion in Iggy and Ella's, now cramped, living room and I thought that it was about time that we started to focus on the task at hand.

Everyone moved onto the couches and had to squish up to fit us all on. I looked around at my flock and saw determination on all of their faces, just like old times. They were ready for whatever challenge that was about to be thrown at them.

Ella had her hands clasped together and Iggy had his hands over hers, gently moving his thumb up and down the back of her hands. I knew that Ella was beyond upset about all of this, as was I, and Iggy was trying to comfort her.

Fang saw me staring at Iggy and Ella and put an arm around my shoulder. I took in a deep breath. Fang was always the only person in the flock, besides mom, that got to see my weakness. He always knew when I was afraid or vulnerable and he always knew how to make me feel better.

I looked over at Nudge who was also sitting tensely in her seat, nervously looking at me and Fang. Like all of us, she wanted her child back. And I was not going to let her Ella, Iggy or Fang down. I wasn't about to lose my daughter to the school either for that matter.

"Alright guys. I'm sure that we all know where are kids are and that we need to get them back–"

"Since when do we know where they are?" Gazzy interrupted, looking over at me with his eyebrows raised. "I mean, we know _where _they are, but not specifically."

He had a point. There were so many schools out there and we had to narrow it down to one. I just wasn't sure which one to start with or how long it would take to actually find them in the first place. Then an idea hit me.

"Who was the first one to be taken?" I asked glancing around at the flock. I got a few looks before Ella answered.

"Aaliya left at nine thirty to go shopping with her friends. She met up with them and shopped for about an hour before she went to the bathroom and never came out. So about......ten thirty."

I nodded and Iggy suddenly stood.

"I'll be back; I'm just going to get something." He said as he left the room.

I shrugged and looked over at Nudge.

"It was really early in the morning because Peter and I were sleeping and when we woke up, he was gone. The window was open, so I think that he was taken out from there. But we have a two storey house so we were trying to figure out how they could have taken him and thwl mmm mmm."

Angel had thankfully placed a hand over her mouth. I smiled at her.

_Thanks Ange. _I thought and she smiled.

"So about five a.m maybe?" I asked looking at Nudge who still had Angel's hand over her mouth.

She pulled it away before nodding.

I was about to continue when Iggy came back with a big roll of paper. I looked at it with curiosity as he started to spread it out across the coffee table.

It was a world map. I think that Iggy understood why I had suddenly asked about the times of the kidnappings.

I leaned over it and put a finger on Arizona, where we were now, and then moved it to Los Angeles and then to New York.

When my finger was on Arizona, I said "Ten thirty," then on Los Angeles, "Five," then on New York, "Twelve."

"Why is this so important Max?" Gazzy asked looking over the map confused.

"If we know what times the kids were taken, we can use them to find out where the closest School is." I explained.

I put my finger on New York. "See, Heaven was taken at twelve in the afternoon, which is later than the other times. That means that the School is probably closer to the Arizona or Los Angeles."

I moved my finger over to Los Angeles again. "And since this was the earliest time out of all three, it is most likely that the School is closest to here." I looked up at the flock that were staring intently on the map in front of them, taking in what I was saying.

"I could be wrong. But this is the only lead we have, so I think that we should go with it. If we're not right, then we can figure something else out. But for now...." I trailed off as I moved my finger slowly up the map, away from Los Angeles. I stopped when I reached a certain point. The flock all nodded their heads, understanding where I meant.

My finger had stopped over Death Valley, California.

* * *

We talked for a while about ideas for escape plans, but couldn't come up with anything good. There was always something that stood in the way of us escaping. Whether it was a locked door down the hall, or too many white always that looked the same, or having to take down a whole horde of flyboys before getting out. And then there was the problem of what we did after escaping. We couldn't run, as I assumed that we were in the middle of freaking nowhere, we didn't know how to fly and would probably have to be taught later on, and how do we know which way to go after we get out.

We talked about these things for a few hours before Hunter fell asleep on Aaliya's lap and we decided to give it a rest. Aaliya and I didn't even need to speak to each other to know that this was hopeless. There was no way in hell that we could get out of here without help.

I sighed and put my head back against the wall. I sat still and quickly disappeared. Every plan that we could come up with ended up with either one of us getting seriously injured, or getting put back in this room again.

Aaliya reached out and got the box again. She took out the screen and had a look at it. She flipped it over and took off the back panel.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, careful not to wake Hunter.

She ignored me and continued to fiddle with the wires on the back of the screen.

A few minutes later she grunted in satisfaction and put the panel back on. She then turned the screen on and hit the play button. The movie started to play but, this time, there was sound.

I stared open mouthed at her in amazement and she just smiled.

"I said that my dad was good with these sorts of things, but I never said that I wasn't."

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

She just shrugged and started to watch the movie. The noise from the TV woke Hunter and he sleepily rubbed his eyes and watched with us.

_"Max, we need to go shopping sometime and get a pair of those shoes that Ella had! I mean, they were soooooooooo cute and they look good with anything." Nudge said while bouncing up and down in the air._

_"Yes, because they would be really good for fighting M-geeks and Flyboys and running for your life, wouldn't they, Nudge. When one comes after you, you turn to run........and fall flat on your face. No." Mom said as she sighed and shook her head._

_"Oh, come on, Max. I think that I could run in them, the heel wasn't that high. Back me up Fang!" She said turning to dad._

_"Umm, no. I'm not getting messed up in this. It's all yours, Max." He said as he shook his head and waved his hands back and forth._

_She glared at him for not backing her up and he smiled._ He always smiled like that at mom.

The camera moved onto Aaliya's dad who was concentrating hard on making the bomb.

_"Nice back up there, Fang. Next time I need back up, I'll ask you." He said, not looking up from his work._

Aaliya sighed and shook her head. "That's dad," she said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

I laughed, "Yep, and that's definitely my mom and dad. And we all know that that is _definitely _Hunters mom as she still hasn't stopped talking."

Hunter just smiled up at me.

_"Thanks, Ig." Dad said sarcastically off-screen._

I watched intently as he worked on the bomb. He was moving his hand quickly over it and making small changes, all while in mid air. Then the Gasman came over and started to help with it too.

_"You sure about this? I don't think you should have these two wires connected because they won't make a big enough explosion, man." He said as he pointed to the two wires._

_Iggy sighed. "Please be more specific, Gazzy. I have no idea what wires you're pointing to, I'm blind remember?" He said sounding like it was obvious._

_"The red one and the blue one," he said while fiddling with it some more._

_"Trust me, with this here and this here and those two wires connected, it will be even bigger than usual."_

_"Okay then, fine," he said and they silently went back to work._

The camera moved down to Angel and Total and I heard their conversation.

_"Total, Akila is too heavy. I know that you love her and stuff, but she is really hard for Max, Fang and Iggy to carry. She'll be safe at home with Dr. Martinez and Ella." Angel said with a sweet smile._

_"I know, but I just can't take not being with her." He said dramatically. "Every second of every day that goes by, I am thinking about her. How would feel if Celeste was taken away from you?"_

_She gasped and hugged her teddy close to her chest._

I laughed.

_"Well, Total, you don't think about Akila as much as Fang and Max think about each other." Her face had a look of concentration on it before she giggled._

_"What? What are they thinking about?" He asked, practically jumping up and down in the air seeming to have _already_ forgotten about Akila, whoever that was._

_"Fang is thinking about how cute Max is when she's angry. And Max was angry at Fang for not backing her up, but she forgot after she saw him smile." The two started to laugh._

"Okay, eww. That is really disgusting!" I stated while looking over at Aaliya and Hunter who were both laughing.

"Oh shut up, I know that you don't like it when you see your parents making googly eyes at each other. It just isn't right."

That just made them laugh harder. I shook my head and started to watch again.

_Iggy moved in front of mom after the flyboys showed up and threw the bomb at them._

_"Duck and cover!" the Gasman shouted and they all dropped._

We heard and saw all of the flyboys exploding again.

_Iggy and Gazzy high-fived each other. "See, I told you that it was bigger than most of the other ones we've made!" Iggy said excitedly with a grin on his face._

_"I know! They all set each other off and then caused a lot of little explosions! It looked so cool!" The Gasman replied._

Then the battle started again and we watched all of fighting scenes again until they flew away.

Aaliya put the TV away in the box and yawned.

"I think that we should get some sleep. I'm tired too." I said as I felt a yawn coming on.

The others nodded and I lay down on the cold floor. Aaliya did the same and Hunter curled up next to her.

I looked down at my ring with the wings on it.

_I guess that they always wanted to tell me, but chose not to for my safety. There are so many things that I'd not noticed. Like mom always wearing tops that covered her whole back and never wearing a bathing suit, or dad sometimes disappearing without a trace and the slightest lump on both their backs that never did seem important._

_It's amazing what things that you can miss when you're not looking._

These were my last thoughts before I fell asleep that night.

**There u go guys. I hope u liked it :D REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! lol :D :D :D :)**

**Aleria14**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

Hey guys :D Sorry I havent updated, now I feel guilty.......anyway, u know that **BIG **Cliffie that I told u about? Well, its coming up. I'm not gonna say wen it is, but it WILL happen. Anyway, thanx 2: **Midge 1012: Thanx :D : Here u go :D Yes, the flock was originally from there and now they're going back to rescue their kids..........HOORAY (Sarcasm there) lol, I'll emyl. I'm sorry that I havent written 2 u in a while but I've been busy with my other story that I'm writing....enjoy the chappie :D BottleCaps8s: thanx XD )( *Wings* )(: lol, I loved ur comment. It made me smile :D Thanx, I guess things are looking up......slightly. Razamataz: fine, I will. thanx, but I dont feel like cookies cause I have eaten too much chocolate, lolables. .here: Thanx. I am glad that u liked my other story :D That was really fun 2 write, and so is this one :D**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.........sorry eaten a lot of chocolate and now I'm on a slight high.......here u guys go :D**

We had decided to go to bed after we'd finished planning out what we were going to do tomorrow. After mush discussing and **disagreeing** from the flock and my mom, we had a plan. We would all fly to Death Valley, California in the morning at seven o'clock and take one break before heading off again. Once we get there we'll sneak in, as quietly as possible, and Angel will determine which room the kids are being kept. We will then follow her down the halls, which I assume are still the same, until we reach the door. If we meet anyone on the way, it is a matter of either taking them down, or getting Angel to control their minds into believing that they'd never seen us in the first place. Have I ever mentioned how great it is to have a mind reader in our family? Well, it is and I highly recommend getting one if you ever plan on breaking into a top secret facility in the middle of nowhere.

So, back on subject, when we get to the room, three things could happen. 1) The door can be knocked down and we can easily get in with no problems, _yeah right_ 2) it will be too hard to knock down and we'll have to get Iggy to pick the lock to get in 3) we cant pick the lock or break the door down, so we'd get Iggy and Gazzy to blow up the door.

This is the _one and ONLY _timethat I will allow Iggy or Gazzy to have bombs on their person……..ever, but we have a good reason for it this time.

After that, we'll do a head count, make sure that everyone's there, and then high tail it out of there as fast as we can, even if we have to kick a few metal butts on the way out.

I looked around the room in a daze. I had been going through the plan in my head over and over again, trying to convince myself that it was going to work and that nothing would go wrong. But when has my life ever been that easy? Something _always _goes wrong. Whether it was Angel getting kidnapped at the E-shaped house, or my mom being kidnapped by Mr. Chu so long ago, or Jeb betraying us and then coming back onto the good side (Or so it seemed), or when Fang and I left the flock and they got captured………..nothing in my life was ever easy, so why should this be any different?

I looked up from my place on the couch at the clock that read 11:30 pm. I sighed and swung my legs over the side, causing my blanket to get messed up and fall into a huge clump on the floor. I looked down at Fang who was sleeping soundly on the floor with the blankets wrapped tightly around his body. Fang and I had slept in the living room while Nudge, Gazzy and Angel had stayed in the spare room that Ig and Ella had set up for them. Mom had decided to go home and come back before we left with some supplies in some backpacks.

There was absolute silence in the house except for the ticking clock, hanging above the couch that I was currently sitting on. But, as I listened, I realized that the clock wasn't the only thing making noise. I could make out quiet voices coming from down the hall, but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying.

Quietly, I stood up and silently placed the blanket back on the couch. I then turned and started to walk down the hall, and as I got further down it, I started to hear little snippets of the argument coming from Iggy and Ella's room.

"No, you can't go! It's too dangerous and you can't fly!" That one was Iggy.

"But she's my daughter, Iggy! I can't just let you go off and rescue her by yourself!" Ella.

I kept walking and I stopped outside their door. This was one of those 'pick your battles' moments. I knew fully well that Ella couldn't come with us. She was only a human and if we got attacked by flyboys…. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her.

I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

There was silence on the other end before I heard Ella speak, "Yeah?"

I slowly turned the knob and poked my head around the door. I smiled weakly and looked between the two of them. Ella and Ig were standing next to each other in front of the bed. Ella had silent tears making tracks down her face and, as she looked at me, I could see the sorrow and sadness in her expression. Iggy was looking _really _frustrated and very tired. He had told me that he hadn't had much sleep after Aaliya was taken, and I think that it had finally taken a toll on him.

"Who is it?" Iggy whispered as he looked in my direction and raised his eyebrows.

"Just me," I whispered back. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and I came into the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

The three of us stood in silence not knowing what to say, until Ella spoke up.

"Max, I can't just sit here and do nothing while you go out and rescue my daughter. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and waiting for you to do something that I know I should be helping with," She whispered as more tears ran down her face.

I put my arm around her shoulders and we sat down on the bed. Iggy took a chair to the left of the bed and rested his face on his hands, probably waiting for the conversation to start.

"Ella, I know how it feels to be left on the sidelines and feeling like your unable to do anything. And so does Iggy, I'm sure, but there are some things that are out of your control," I whispered to her as I rubbed her shoulder. I remembered when mom was taken and how I felt powerless to do anything about it, since I didn't know where she was or what to do. It was an awful feeling, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do about it. "You can't fly like us and it would be too hard for you to get there, and if you do get there there's bound to be flyboys and god knows what else there too. I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm in the middle of a fight with the flyboys."

I saw Iggy's head shoot off his hands when he realized what I'd said. That was almost like what I'd said back at the E-shaped house when I was trying to convince him and the Gasman to stay while we went after Angel. I looked back to Ella and continued.

"Ella, if something happened to you.......I-I don't know what I'd do. I can't even bear the thought of losing you or mom, please understand."

She nodded and started to sob into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and gently whispered to her.

"It's okay, we'll get her back, I swear."

She nodded and slowly stopped crying. Eventually, when her sobs had subsided, she got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to get a drink, and then head to bed, okay?"

I nodded and she left the room.

Iggy sighed and came to sit on the bed next to me.

"Thanks," he whispered as he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face.

I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "That's okay, just get some sleep would you? We've got a lot on tomorrow."

He looked up and nodded. I stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey Max?"

I stopped and looked back to see him smiling. Whenever I saw him grin like that I knew that he was going to say something snide.

"What?" I asked.

"How cliché can you get? That's the line that you used twenty years ago to get me to stay at the E-shaped house."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm rolling my eyes, goodnight Iggy." And with that, I left the room.

However, I could have sworn that I heard him mutter, "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one."

I snickered.

* * *

I was rudely woken up by flyboys dragging me out of the room. I drowsily opened my eyes and looked around, trying to get my bearings. Aaliya was on my right and Hunter on my left. We were being taken down the endless white hallways again. I was absolutely exhausted but I needed to stay awake.

Eventually, we made it to a door and we were thrown in. I heard Hunter groan as he landed on his sore arm and I helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and looked ahead of us. His eyes seemed to widen when they settled on something and I looked in the same direction. I then realized what he was looking at. On the other side of the room stood dear old Grandad. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward so that I put myself between Aaliya and Hunter and Jeb.

"What do you want?" I asked, ice dripping off my words.

"Nothing more than to teach you what you need to know," he answered. What was he, a fortune cookie?

"What the hell are you going on about? Can you just give it to me straight instead of beating around the bush?"

"I'm going to teach you some basic fighting and survival skills that you may need when it comes to battle."

I stared daggers at him as I nodded. I still didn't trust him, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to learn how to fight. After all, if we were going to get out of here, we needed to know some sort of fighting technique.

I gestured for Aaliya and Hunter to come forward, they did and we stood in a line in front of Jeb Batchelder.

Let the games begin.

**And there u go......I am sooooooo freaking tired!! I can hardly keep my eyes open right now *Yawns* U r so luky I updated :D**

**R&R?!**

**Aleria14**


	12. Chapter 12: Escape?

Hi peeps! Sorry for the late update but my friendz, Budge, Jaz, and I have started up a forum for people who love to read and write, everyone is welcome and I thought that maybe som people on fanfiction who loike to read and write should check it out. Here is the info (its also on my profile):

**_:D To all of u awesome writers out there, you know who you are! We've started a writers forum for ANYONE who likes to write :D U can come on there and talk to people who like to write, or read, about anything you want! There are some book topics that u can talk about, like Twilight, Maximum Ride etc, and there is even a corner where you can chat about anything u want, along with some fun games and stuff as well :D So come in, give it a go and if you like it, u can register. I am now Hooked on it :D It is reeeeeaaalllllyyyyy fun :D Here's the link:  
_****_http://fpinkbookofdoom..com_**

So, as I said, just have a look and if you like what u see, Budge will register u :D

Thanx to: **: I know, I cant wait 4 school 2 end either.....4 me it ends 2morro so I'm happy :D:D:D:D:D I expect U of all people on the forum with me and u can meet some of my awesome friends cause I am always telling them about u at school and how ur the best reviewer eva!!!!! :D:D:D )( *wings* )(: Yes, lol :D thanx 4 the review. Razamataz: lol were u on a high wen u wrote that review? I hope that uve been a good girl and advertised the forum 4 us :D Yer, Heaven is like Max. Midge 1012: Thanx, I figured that being a mother she'd want to go and rescu her daughter too.....even though she cant. Poor Iggy, he's overly stressed out :D Evilhunterperson: Thanx 4 the really in depth review :D Ur good at looking at things that others miss :D**

**On with the story :D**

Jeb taught us all the basic skills on how to fight. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but we learned how to do roundhouse kicks, sidekicks, punches that could knock _normal_ humans out etc. Sure, we didn't like the idea that a possible traitor was teaching us all this stuff, but hey, we had to learn it somehow.

Eventually, after few sparing exercises, Jeb spoke.

"Well done kids. You've shown a lot of progress in your fighting skills in such a short amount of time, congratulations! Now, I do believe that we should put you to the ultimate test," and as he said this, he stepped out the door and it locked behind him.

"This can't be good," I muttered under my breath as I looked around, waiting for something to happen.

And, of course, it did. The doors whooshed open and in came about ten flyboys.

I quickly added our odds. We had no long term experience with fighting, Hunter's arm was in the process of healing, and it was ten to three.

To put it simply, it didn't look good.

So, I pretended that everything was fine and dandy and launched myself at the nearest flyboy. Aaliya and Hunter followed my lead and we were soon it tight combat with them. I threw a roundhouse kick into the first ones chest, followed by a punch to its head. It fell to the ground and the light faded from its eyes, just as I got kicked in the back. I dropped onto my hands and knees, but quickly knelt up and swung my leg around. I watched another flyboy go down and I snapped its neck with my foot. One then hit me in the head, while another knocked me off my feet again. They stood, looming over me like towers. They were about to start kicking me when, they paused, and fell to the ground with a thud. I then saw Aaliya who had a bunch of wires in each hands and was smiling widely.

"I found a panel near the back of their heads and ripped the wires out," she explained of the noise as she helped me up.

"Duck!" I shouted as one swung at her from behind and just missed.

We teamed up and quickly took it out using our new found skills and ran over to Hunter who was taking on two at once with one arm.

I watched Aaliya open up the panel on the back of one's neck, as I used a hard sidekick to the other one's knee to make it topple over like humpty dumpty of his wall. Aaliya then came over and used her new trick to end its life once and for all. We were all breathing raggedly as we looked at each other. Hunter had a split lip and a small cut about his eye, but apart from that, he was fine. Aaliya and I had managed to come out of the fight unscathed, apart from a few cuts, grazes and scratches.

Suddenly, the doors opened and three whitecoats, without flyboys, came in and walked across the long room to get to us.

The way I saw it, this was our chance. I turned to the others.

"Guys, this may be our only chance. Follow my lead," I whispered as we watched the whitecoats come over.

"That was simply amazing! And you did it in one of shortest times on record," one said as they continued to approach.

I felt my fists tighten at my sides, but my face remained expressionless and calm. I took a deep breath, and disappeared into the background.

I tried not to smile as the whitecoats looked around startled, trying to figure out where I'd gone. I could Hear Aaliya and Hunter holding back giggles.

"No matter, it can't of gotten far," the head whitecoat said but he continued to look around the room. "Let's just take the other two back first."

_Over my dead body, _I thought sourly. And as two of them approached Hunter and Aaliya, I reappeared and punched both of them in the face, making them fall to the ground in agony.

I gestured Aaliya and hunter forward and we ran straight past the head honcho, punching him in the face too as we went.

We rushed out the door and down the hall. I didn't care about how there might be a locked door at the end, I couldn't take another second in this place. To them we were just another experiment and they didn't care about us or our parents.

I made a left at the next corridor, not exactly sure where we were going, but anywhere was better than here.

Aaliya sped up and caught up to me until we were in step.

"Look!" she exclaimed excitedly and pointed to the object in her hand.

"What is it?"

"I was watching the movie again last night while you were sleeping and I realized that I recognised what my dad was making. I had seen him make one at home and I'd watched him closely. I then watched the movie again and copied what my dad did exactly, and ended up with this."

"So, it's a bomb?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. I didn't particularly want her carrying around a homemade bomb that might not have been made correctly.

"Yeah," she answered as we rounded another corner. "And we can use it to blow up the locked door."

Oh, I understood what she was getting at now. I quickly forgot about my last thoughts and was glad that there was a solution to our locked door problem.

Suddenly, sirens started to go off and red lights flashed everywhere. And that's when the flyboys filled the halls ahead of us.

We screeched to a halt, before quickly taking a right and continuing down another hall. We ran until we got to the end and I realized that there was a door on our left leading outside. We all immediately stopped and I determinedly shook the handle, with the naive hope that it would open. But, _of course,_ it didn't so Aaliya went straight to the door with her bomb. She placed it just in front of the doorframe and started to fiddle with the wires.

I stood impatiently watching Aaliya when Hunter tugged on my arm.

"Heaven, look!" he shouted and he pointed down the hall at the flyboys running straight for us.

"Aaliya! Hurry up!" I screamed desperately.

"Done," she said and we all backed away cautiously from the door.

By now the flyboys were almost were upon us, but I didn't have time to focus on that because a loud explosion filled my ears, followed by a whole ton of other explosions.

Hunter screamed and I wrapped an arm around him and closed my eyes tightly. We both dropped to the ground like stones and made an effort to protect our ears.

When there was silence again, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. There, all around us were the burnt remains of flyboys that had been fried by the bomb.

"Cool, it worked!" Aaliya said as she looked at the destruction around us.

I helped Hunter to his feet and I dusted myself off.

"Alright, let's get out of here before they come back," I said as I stepped over the broken flyboys and practically bolted out the door. When I got out there I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, happy that I could finally breathe in something that didn't smell like antiseptic.

"Umm, Heaven," Aaliya said sounding really disappointed.

"What?" I asked, but when I opened my eyes I realized what she was talking about.

There was electric fence that ran around the whole perimeter of this outside area. It also ran across the top, forming a huge electric cage that we couldn't run or fly out of. Not that we could fly, but we were pretty desperate.

I turned around and saw about twenty flyboys and five whitecoats in the hallway and instantly knew that our escape attempt had been ruined.

"You're not going anywhere," the whitecoat that I punched in the nose said with his arms crossed.

I knew that I had messed up big time..........

* * *

I woke up early to find mom in the kitchen making breakfast and six backpacks sitting in the living room next to Fang who was still sleeping soundly on the floor.

I quietly got up and walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me, so that Fang could get some more sleep.

"Morning mom, what are you doing here so early?" I asked quietly.

She turned to face me with a warm smile on her face. She had always been happy in the mornings, exactly like Ella.

"I thought that I'd spare Iggy the chore of making breakfast and do it myself."

"Thanks mom," I said as I wrapped her in a tight hug. I had missed her so much over the past twenty years; we just never got around to seeing her after we moved to New York. Sometimes I wondered why we'd all split up in the first place.

"That's alright honey."

After we'd hugged for a few minutes, she went back to making breakfast and I started to make toast.

* * *

Eventually, Iggy slumped into a chair in the kitchen.

"I guess you guys started breakfast without me huh?"

"Thought we'd spare you the trouble," I said with a smile.

Iggy suddenly bolted upright in his chair in shock.

"What?" I asked looking at him with a frown.

"Max......in my kitchen.........._cooking _breakfast..........this isn't good. I'll go call the fire department," he said as he began to get up, but I pushed him back into his seat again and hit him on the arm.

"Shut up, Iggy!" I exclaimed before I went back to the toast. He just snickered, I rolled my eyes and I saw my mom smile at us before going back to work.

All of the commotion must have woken up Fang, because he joined us in the kitchen. When he saw me making the toast he paused and stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh for god sake, I'm only making toast!" I said to him angrily.

Iggy burst into uncontrollable laughter and Fang smiled.

"Stop fighting you three. Max, come and help me take the bacon off the stove," Mom said and I did as I was told.

I heard Fang pull up a chair next to Iggy.

"I still don't let her or Heaven cook at home, Ig. It's too dangerous to have either of them in the kitchen." I heard him mutter and Iggy held back more laughter.

I just sighed and decided to leave it.

Pretty soon, Gazzy had joined us and plonked five bombs on the table.

"Hey, put those in the packs in the living room, not on the freaking table!" I angrily said to him and pointed toward the living room.

Gazzy shrugged and carried them away.

Angel, Nudge and Ella then came in and sat around the table too and we all ate breakfast together.

* * *

After that, we all said our goodbyes to Ella and Mom before taking off and heading towards California.

I looked over my shoulder at the grim faces of my flock. I knew that we were all extremely happy to be flying together again, but I knew that we were all thinking the same thing:

_Are we too late? _

**I'm sorry that the last part sounded a bit rushed, but I wanted this chapter up 4 u guys to read by 2nite and I am really tired........I could hardly saty asty...........I can't even type rihtg........I could hardly STAY away....awake!  
U no wat? I'll spare u the troulbe of my ralely bad typnig....**

**REiEW RIVEW......**

**R&R?**

**Thtas btetr........**

**Aleria14**


	13. Chapter 13: Someone returns

**Hi peepoles! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, and don't worry, I'm not gonna waste time on writing a useless excuse for you. But, the reason that I haven't updated is-**

**Iggy: -sighs- You're not very good at writing Author notes at the start, are you?**

**Me: Okay, _he's _the reason that I haven't updated.**

**Iggy: WHAT! I'm the one always reminding you to write this fanfic!!!**

**Me: -Rolls eyes- What I mean is, I recently got ahold of Iggy, and we've been spending time writing a fanfic together and getting to know each other :D**

**Iggy: Even if I really don't want to be here....**

**Me: It's your own fault that you're here in the first place!**

**Iggy: -grumbles- Just thank your reviewers!**

**Randomitis Sufferer: Me:** Yes the Flock are awesome, and they will make it!** Iggy:** Of course we're awesome!!!! We're like super hero's and we deserve to have action figures, no matter what Max says!!!!!!** Me:** Ig, let it go.....  
**Maximumfreak96: Me:** Here's the update for ya..... :D** Iggy: **.......hope you like it **Me:** AWWWW, you're finishing my sentence for me :D:D:D:D** Iggy:** That's just because you're so freaking repetitive! **Me:** -shrugs-  
**LovelyNBlue: Me:** Yeah, she has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.......just like her father.** Iggy:**...........No comment. I don't particularly want to talk about my daughter that doesn't exist yet........ **Me:** -Laughs- thanx for reviewing, and you made Iggy feel awkward, congrats :D  
**Midge 1012: Me:** Thanx :D** Iggy:** Reviews make her happy, and she's nicer to me than usual when she gets them.... **Me:** -sighs- we've had this conversation before-** Iggy:** No point in arguing about it now!  
**Orange Lamourghini 7: Me: **Now, I would like to add FAX, but, there are some issues with that. 1) They are trying to rescue their kids and they are very tense. 2) This story is more about the kids than the flock anyway. 3)-** Iggy:** I AM AWESOME BEYOND BELIEF!!!!!!! **Me:** Okay.......that was random, but 3) They don't need to stop at a hotel because..... just read to find out. Thanx 4 the compliments :D  
**Rainbow Wings: Me:** Thanx, as usual :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D** Iggy:** HI!** Me:** Why are you so happy all of a sudden?** Iggy:** -Shrugs-** Me:** Okay then......right.......... Oh, and u didn't burn my eyes, your reviews are always awesome!!!! :D  
**Razamataz: Me: **I am not a better writer than u! Look at it this way, you have more reviews than I do, so more people enjoy your story than mine :D** Iggy:** Exactly! Don't bag yourself, Raz! We all know that you're a wwwaaaaaayyyyyyy better writer than Bell, as she completely sucks! **Me:** -whacks with herring- Raz, when u come over, u and Jov are helping me get him under wraps!!!! So far, Saint has been helping me, but I need more re-enforcements!!!! **Iggy:** This can't be good.....  
**XxXOnlyMeXxX: Me: **Don't worry about- **Iggy: **Yes you should be angry at yourself for not reviewing and**- Me: **-Whacks- Ignore him......I still need to get him under control :D Anyway, don't worry about not reviewing, it's all good. And, I think that my grammar may be a bit sloppy in this chapter as well.....** Iggy:** A BIT! More like a lot!! **Me** :-sighs- thanx 4 the review :D

**Me: Can you try to be more helpful when it comes to thanking the awesome people??!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Nope.**

**Me: Anyway guys, u know the BIG cliffie that I was talking about? Well, it's in this chapter!**

**Iggy: -gasp-**

**me: I know, I don't know whether you'll like it or not, but, it's happening anyway......**

**Iggy: I don't like where this is going.......**

**Me: Well, here you go.......:S **

We were dragged down the hall by the flyboys, with the whitecoats leading the way. After walking for what seemed like hours through the halls, we came to a stop at another door with lots of locks. This one was different to the last one, as it didn't have nearly as many locks, but it was still heavily guarded.

We were then hauled through the door to be met by the very uninviting dog crates that were at the back of the room. We were all thrown in and all the whitecoats left, except for one. He turned to face me with an angered expression.

"You three have been nothing but trouble. In a few hours, someone's going to come and talk to you to set you straight," He said with ice dripping off his words.

I didn't say anything, but I glared harshly at him before he left the room.

"We were so close...." Aaliya said a few minutes later.

I sighed, "I know, but don't give up! We'll get out of here!" But even as I said these words, I didn't believe them myself.

I looked over at Hunter who had his knees drawn up to his chest and was saying nothing. He looked so broken, so lost, so sad. I wanted to wrap him in a hug, but there were bars blocking us from each other.

I leaned back against the crate and closed my eyes. We hadn't had much sleep and I thought that this would be a good time to do so.

Especially before this person comes to talk to us....

* * *

I woke with a start to the sound of our cages being unlocked, and the sight of hairy hands coming in through the entrance of the cage and hauling me out.

_They couldn't let us sleep, now could they? _I thought angrily.

And, once again, we were dragged down the endless halls and then thrown in another room.........But, this time, we weren't alone.

A plump man with snow white hair was standing at the back of the room and fiercely looking down at us. I took one look at him and, to put it simply, he looked very old and cranky.

"I am ter Borcht," he said in a weird accent. I could just hear Aaliya and Hunter stifle giggles.

"I hear dat you haven't been co-operating vell vith us lately, is dat correct?"

"Well, you could say that. Or you could say that we just don't think that you have any right to run our lives, Tomato face." I swear that they planted a tomato on top of his chubby body to make a tomato-hybrid. It was seriously that red.

He glared at me with those little beady eyes of his and then took a few steps towards me. He then leaned in so that his face was inches from mine.

"You must be _Maximum's_ daughter, correct?" He asked and I could hear the hatred in his voice as he said her name.

"I can see that you remember her, I'm guessing that she must've been a handful too." I answered back quietly, but menacingly.

He leaned away from me and stood up straight, without taking his eyes away.

"How could I forget dat little brat? Alvays talking back, not doing vhat she vas told, making us and de erasers look like stupid jokes....."

"Well, that's not that difficult, borchy," I cut in, while glaring at him.

"Yes, you're _definitely _Maximum's daughter. But, you know, she never did get vhat vas coming to her. She vould alvays get avay vith making dose snide comments to us. But, de ding is...." He leaned in until he was face to face with me again.

".....we learnt vhat her veakness vas. And, if you are anything like her, which I can see dat you are, you vill have the same veakness too."

_Oh no_, I suddenly knew what was coming next. I could tell what it was from the information that we read, from the movie we watched and from knowing my mother and myself too well.

ter Borcht slowly became upright and motioned for the flyboys to follow him. He took a few steps over to where Aaliya sat and the flyboys pulled her to her feet. They held her in their iron grip and she struggled to get free.

My heart started to pound wildly in my chest as ter Borcht started to smile wickedly. I stood up and tried to get over to Aaliya but I couldn't get past the flyboys.

"I swear, if you do anything to hurt her _I will kill you_." I said, ice dripping off my words, and my fists clenched into tight fists.

"Don't worry, Heaven. We're not going to hurt her."

"Then what are you going to do? Put her on a beach in Hawaii where she will live happily for the rest of her life? I highly doubt it Tubby."

He ignored my comment, but answered my question.

"Let's just say dat ve have an experiment dat ve're going to try on her dat ve have been developing over de years. Ve are almost certain dat ve von't fail it dis time, but dere is a chance dat ve could." And with that, he and the flyboys left, leaving me and Hunter all alone in the room.

I racked my brain, trying to think about what he could mean by that. Suddenly, I understood.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath froze in my chest.

I knew what was going to happen.

I ran up to the door and tried to pry it open, but it was no use. I started to pound my fists on the door and shout at them to open it up but I knew that I was completely ignored.

I pressed my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I dropped my head into my hands and wished that this wasn't happening, but it was.

Aaliya was going to have the night vision surgery her father had twenty years ago, that left him blind forever.

And it was all my fault.......

* * *

As it turns out, it didn't take us as long as expected to get to the School. I guess that as we got older, we became faster flyers and our powers got enhanced. We hovered over the school and took in our surroundings.

I was really nervous.

Even just looking at this place made the unwanted memories come flooding back like a tidal wave, but I pushed them back down. I could feel the anger burning inside me and my hands clenched and unclenched at my sides as we looked down on it.

I felt Fang's hand on my shoulder and I turned and met his eyes. Even though his face showed no emotion, as usual, I could see it all in his eyes. Fear, anger, worry.....He was feeling the same way that I was feeling. I nodded slightly before turning to the rest of the Flock. They all wore determined looks and were ready for action.

"Okay everyone, we're going in."

**Iggy: Tell me what's gonna happen next!!!!!!**

**Me: Nope, why should I?**

**Iggy: Because I'm your friend!**

**me: Oh, so noooowwwwww you're my friend! -sigh- I'll read you the next chapter when I write it, but, until then, you're not getting a word out of me!**

**Iggy: Fine, I'll just keep annoying you until you write more of it!**

**Me: Well, it looks like you won't have to wait too long for the next update cause I'm gonna have Ig on my back........**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig**


	14. Chapter 14: Surgery

**So, I updated...**

**Iggy: Finally!!!!**

**Me: But it is a really short chapter**

**Iggy: -sighs- I'm sorry guys, I tried to get her to write more but she's very stubborn**

**Me: Yes I am. Also, I thought that if I wrote the next part, it would be too long. So I decided to keep it short. And, I'm really tired and I should get to bed soon, so I don't really have time.**

**Iggy: No, you're just lazy**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Iggy: Oh, maybe you do need some sleep......She get's cranky when she gets tired.......**

**Me: I know.....I'm sorry, Ig.**

**Iggy: WOW! She really _is _tired! She actually apologised to me!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, well -yawns- here's the thankyous........**

**Rainbow Wings: Me:** I like it when you happy dance. Happy dancing is fun :D **Iggy:** And since I can't see you do it, I don't mind :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Me:** Sorry, Iggy's figured out which keys to press to do smilies and it's starting to get really annoying.....Thanx for the review and here's the updat that you asked for :D  
**Razamataz: Me:** -sighs- of course you know what's gonna happen! You asked me to tell you! **Iggy:** Oh, so you tell her but you don't tell me?! **Me:** And now you've started an argument Raz! I hope you're happy! **Iggy:** I'm not!** Me:** -sighs- thanx for the review....  
**Midge 1012: Me:** Don't worry, everything will be okay. Just read the story and you'll find out what happens soon enough.....**Iggy:** Yes, and I will too when you read it to me!!!!!!!! **Me:** -sighs-  
**Randomitits sufferer: Me:** Umm..... lol **Iggy:** Sorry, since yours was so short and Bell is so tired she can't think of anything to say :D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Me:** Aha! I have it! Thanx for the review and Iggy stop doing those smilies!!! **Iggy:** But it's fun......  
**IgGySgIrL: Me:** Thanx, I'm glad that you like it :D And I'm not letting him go for anything!!!!!! **Iggy:** -sighs- And, once again, the fangirls are arguing about me........ **Me:** -rolls eyes- You're so full of it aren't you? Anyway, if you really like Iggy that much I have another- **Iggy:** WE!!!!! **Me:** Okay......WE have another story together and it's called **_'Iggy Ramblings :D,'_** I think that you may like it...... **Iggy:** What's not to like? It's all about me!! **Me:** -smacks- Not JUST about you, but your one of the main characters.....Thanx for the review....... And Iggy tell her how much you love her back!! **Iggy:** Umm.....I'd rather not....... **Me:** -snickers- Making Iggy feel awkward is what I do :D  
**XxXOnlyMeXxX: Me:** Exactly Iggy!! Be nice!! **Iggy:** I'm........Oh, I can't do it.... **Me:** Say it!!! **Iggy:** Sorry. **Me:** Good, here's a treat. **Iggy:** Oh, Haha, very funny. **Me:** Thanx, for the review and, as you probably know Gazzy has already been taken by Razamataz....** Iggy:** Yeah, we got an email from them the other day. Poor kid. **Me:** -sigh- Poor Max, I wonder what she's doing right now? **Iggy:** Orginising a search party for us? **Me:** Or sitting by a warm fire drinking hot chocolate with her mom and- **Iggy:** Stop it! **Me:** -snickers- So, I'm glad that you like the story :D  
**maximumride 1219: Me:** Here's an update, and I'm sorry that you don't like cliffies......But heres another one..... **Iggy:** thats because she's so cruel and heartless! **Me:** -whacks- I'm not _that_ bad!** Iggy:** Only when you've had enough sleep.......Maybe that's why you lefty another cliffie in this chapter? **Me:** Maybe.....Thanx for the review  
**anonymous: Me:** Here's another update. **Iggy:** A very short one that not many people will enjoy.... **Me:** STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!! **Iggy:** Well, it's just too easy...... **Me:** -whacks- Thanx for the review....  
**LovelyNBlue: Me: **Thanx, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Aaliya and Hevean did an okay job with ter Borcht...... **Iggy:** I hate that guy! **Me:** Me too! He called you a failure in the third book!!! You're not a failure, you're very entertaining!!! **Iggy:** You just had to rant somewhere didn't you? **Me:** Yes I did!** Iggy:** Well, you have a point, I AM entertaining....thats why so many fangirls are after me.....**Me:** -whacks- :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Thanx 4 the review  
**5253Racer:Me:** Thanx :D Here's some more... **Iggy:** Not much more though **Me:** -sighs- **Iggy:** Okay......You didn't whack me????? **Me:** Too tired.... **Iggy:** Okay then.....that was weird  
**HalesXxGriffiths: Me: **Thanx, here's some more :D **Iggy:** I'm not even going to bother arguing with you.... **Me:** YAY!!!

**Me: -sigh- That took forever! That is the most amount of reviews that I have EVER recieved for one chapter!!!!! Thanx soooooooooooo much guys!!!! I really do appreciate it!**

**Iggy: Bell, enough with the thankyous and move on with the chapter already!!!**

**Me: What's your rush....Oh, don't even begin to think that I have forgotten about it..**

**Iggy: -looks nervous- about what?**

**Me: Well, Ig and I were reading another fanfic that had some Eggy in it, and he admited, wait for it, THAT HE LIKES ELLA!!!!!!**

**Iggy: -graons-**

**Me: IGGY LIKES ELLA!!!! IGGY LIKES ELLA!!!**

**Iggy: Oh, give it a rest already!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Iggy: This might take a while......on with the chapter!**

* * *

We bolted down the hallways as fast as we could. Angel had sensed their thoughts and we were following her closely as we ran. She had already sent five whitecoats away after convincing them that they hadn't seen anything. Even after twenty years, she was still pretty scary.

I had Fang on my left and he sent me a reassuring glance before we rounded another corner. We all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw five flyboys walking away from us and rounding a corner. Angel held out her arm and signalled us to wait for a few seconds before she started to run again. My heart was beating in my chest so hard that it hurt and my nails were digging into my palms so tightly that I was afraid they would start to bleed.

_It's okay Max. They're fine. _I heard Angel think reassuringly at me.

My hands relaxed a bit as we turned down another hallway and came to a halt in front of a big, metal door. I looked at Angel and she nodded. I then pushed the handle down and found that it was locked. No surprise there.

I turned to Iggy.

"Ig, can you open it?"

"Let's have a look," he said as he took a few steps towards it and then ran his fingers gently down the locks.

"Umm, I think so....."

And with that he took out his lock picking kit and started to pick the first lock. We all went on alert and kept a lookout.

About ten minutes later, I heard the door click and then Iggy carefully placed a hand on the handle and pushed.

The door opened.

I was the first inside and I saw Heaven and Hunter sitting against the wall in a deep sleep. While the flock waited at the door I rushed in and gently shook Heavens shoulder. As she stirred, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I was relieved that she was alright.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with her brown eyes that looked so much like mine. I saw her smile and she untangled Hunter from her grasp and hugged me.

"MOM!" She said excitedly as Fang came over and knelt down next to us.

She then threw her arms around him and gave him a hug too. I turned to my left to see Hunter and Nudge in a tight embrace while he cried.

After a minute of this we all stood up and made our way towards the door where the rest of the flock were waiting.

I looked down at Heaven who wore a horrified expression as she looked at Iggy.

"Heaven, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Aaliya...." She whispered.

Iggy suddenly turned pale.

"Where is she?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It's all my fault, they took her to......" She couldn't finish her sentence.

I heard Angel gasp and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Where?" I asked quietly, not liking where this was going.

"Surgery...." She finished and I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

I watched as Iggy's back stiffened he glared ahead of him at nothing. He suddenly looked like a scared child again.

"No..." he said softly. And at that moment, I knew what Heaven meant and what was happening.

"When?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, we went to sleep, so I don't know how long it's been."

I took in a breath, "It's alright, Ig. We won't let anything happen to her. Angel, can you hear her thoughts?"

I saw Angel get a look of concentration on her face before nodding.

"They're weak, but I can still hear them. This way," she said softly before we were running down the hall again.

On the way Heaven explained everything to me. I couldn't believe that Borchy was still alive after all these years. I assumed that he probably would have died from a heart attack because of his weight issue.

"Heaven, this isn't your fault," I said reassuringly as we turned down another hallway.

"Yes it is," she answered quietly looking at the ground. "If I hadn't tried to escape, or talked back to ter Borcht, she mightn't have been taken-"

"It is never our fault that these things happen," Iggy angrily cut in. "It's always their fault! There is no point in blaming ourselves for things that we can't control......"

A single tear slid down his cheek before he wiped it away and his expression became angry and determined again.

"It's their fault that we never had normal lives, it's their fault that the kids were taken, it's their fault that I'm blind.....and if they've hurt Aaliya in any way, they're in for it!" He then looked down at Heaven and his face softened.

"It isn't your fault, so don't worry about it. They'll get what's coming to them....." And with that, he ran ahead until he was in step with Angel. I had never seen him so worked up about anything, but he had a good reason to do so.

Heaven took a deep breath in before speaking.

"Mom, we know about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The School, the Whitecoats, the wings....." She trailed off and slightly extended a pair of dark brown wings with black tips and I stared at her in shock.

"We also know about Jeb Batchelder, and he's here."

"But, why would he be here?" I asked more to myself than Heaven.

At that moment, we stopped in front of a door that read: **SURGERY**, in big red letters.

Angel pushed down on the handle, and the door swung open.

* * *

**Me: IGGY AND ELLA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-**

**Iggy: BELL! Shut up, my ears are bleeding!**

**Me: You know, that is one of the most commonly used cliches on fanfiction and I hate it! Except, you usually say it at Nudge.**

**Iggy: Well, Nudge isn't here right now. C'mon, since your parents are out, I'll make you guys dinner.....**

**Me: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!**

**Iggy: Okay......**

**Me: R&R?! **

**Bell and Ig :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Jeb and Ter Borcht

**Me: Hi............**

**Iggy: And this is what happens when Bell is exhausted. When she's on a high, she will talk non-stop, but when she's tired, she's another Fang.**

**Me: -shrugs-**

**Iggy: My point exactly!**

**Me: It's good to know that you know me well enough to know that :D**

**Iggy: Well -shrugs-**

**Me: -smiles- Anyway, I think that this chapter is the best one so far.....or at least the most interesting :D**

**Iggy: I liked it :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Me: Right now we are complete opposuites. You are overly happy and I'm so tired that I'm sad. So, if you do any more smilies I swear I will whack you so hard with a Herring that Fang will be able to feel it all the way in America!**

**Iggy:...........**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Iggy:....... :D**

**Me: -whacks with Herring-**

**Iggy: Ow....**

**Me: -glares- Now, I'm going to pretend that I'm happy and thank all you wonderful reviewers :D**

**Thanx to:  
Randomitis Sufferer  
Rainbow Wings  
The Fanfictionator  
5253Racer  
)( *wings* )(  
XxXOnlyMeXxX  
SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
Razamataz  
IgGySgIrL  
Midge 1012  
LovelyNBlue**

**Me: Now, I would love to go to the trouble of thanking all of you guys properlly, however, my mom is gonna disconnect the internet soon so I have to get off before she does and I really want to post this chapter. So I really am sorry, but I don't have time :(**

**Iggy: -sighs- And she would probably just be mean to all of you anyway. She's grumpy when she's tired....**

**Me: -sighs- Yeah, I am...**

**Iggy: And she just agreed with me. Bell go to bed and I'll finish the AN at the end**

**Me: -Huggles Iggy- Thanx I love you! Night :D**

**Iggy: GoodNight, just turn on the speech recognition thingy**

**Me: Okay, here's another chapter. Night peepoles!**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Of course, Iggy was the first one in the room and we quickly followed him in. Inside, there were ten whitecoats, twenty or thirty flyboys and in the middle, a huge metal table. On the table lay Aaliya, who was out cold.

As soon as they noticed us everyone turned and stared.

"How many?" Iggy growled under his breath. He already had his fists curled at his sides and he looked about ready to attack anyone in range.

At that moment, the whitecoats started to advance towards us and the Flyboys followed.

"About thirty...." I guessed and then sprang at the nearest flyboy, followed by Heaven and the rest of my flock.

I punched one in the head and kicked its legs, watching it fall to the ground. I then continued to kick it, until the light in its eyes faded. I then turned and saw Heaven take two out at once, before moving onto the next one. I was so proud to see her fighting like that; it reminded me of how I used to feel when I saw Angel and Gazzy fight. However, I didn't feel that anymore, now that they were so grown up. That was my last thought before I got a hit to the head and I quickly hit the ground. The room started to spin and I held my aching head as I watched four flyboys looming over me like massive buildings in a city. Before I could think, they started to kick me and I curled into a ball and closed my eyes in an attempt to protect myself. I felt so vulnerable and I was definitely out of practise.

I felt a pain rush through my arm and I held back a wince. I then felt that same pain rush through my legs, and I curled into an even tighter ball. But, before I knew it, they stopped and my eyes slowly opened to reveal the still spinning room.

"Max? Are you alright?"

It took my mind a moment to realize that the voice was Fang.

"Fang?" I asked while holding my head.

"Yeah," he answered and he helped me to my feet. I held my head and felt the instant pain rush through my legs from before. The room stopped spinning and I saw that the fight was still going, so I launched myself at the nearest flyboy and Fang teamed up with me. I elbowed one in the head and then chopped down on its neck, knocking the head off the body. Then, at the same time, Fangs fist flew past my head and hit a flyboy right in the muzzle, and I quickly sent my leg behind me, making it fall over. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Nudge, Angel and Hunter had teamed up and were taking out one flyboy after another. I then looked over at the spot where the whitecoats had been at the start of the battle, to discover that they were lying all over the floor, obviously due to Iggy, Gazzy and Heaven who were taking out the last two.

I also saw Aaliya lying motionless on the table with her chest steadily rising and falling.

"Fang!" I screamed and he finished taking out the last flyboy before coming over.

He moved one of my arms around his shoulder and he helped me limp over to the table to join the rest of the flock.

Iggy was gently stroking his daughter's hair and whispering in her ear, trying to get her to wake up.

"Aaliya? Aaliya? Come on sweetie, its dad...." But she didn't respond.

Iggy sighed before he gently scooped her up into his arms and turned to us, clearly waiting for me to say something reassuring.

"She'll be okay, Ig. Now, let's get out of here before we get attacked again."

The flock nodded and we all headed for the door. My legs were aching and I found it hard to walk. I looked down and saw how bruised and bloodied they were and understood why it hurt so much.

"Mom, are you alright?" Heaven asked, looking at the way I was walking.

I sighed, "Yeah sweetie. I'm fine."

Heaven raised an eyebrow at me and looked me up and down again.

I rolled my eyes. She was so much like her father at times.

I gasped as I was suddenly lifted off my feet by Fang. He half-smiled at me, and Heaven, Angel and Nudge giggled. I rolled my eyes at them before glaring at Fang.

"Would you two stop making googly eyes at each other and focus on getting out of here!" Gazzy shouted, as we picked up the pace to a run. I wrapped my arms around Fang and we quickly bursted through the doors.

"Umm, Mom?" Heaven asked uncertainly looking at Fang and I.

"Yeah?"

"What about Hunter and I? We can't fly yet....."

Well, that was a good question......

"Fang, I can fly by myself. So put me down and carry Heaven. Nudge, you can carry hunter and-"

Before I had time to finish, a whole horde of flyboys lead by Jeb and ter Borcht came out the door and surrounded us.

"Fang, put me down!" I whispered angrily.

He took one look at my angry face, before doing what he was told.

"Why, isn't my dear old dad and his new pal Borchy. How are you? We missed you so much."

"Now sweetheart, there's no point in getting worked up about this-"

"Of course I'm going to get worked up Jeb! My daughter and Nudge's son were taken by you psychos, Iggy's daughter was experimented on after you failed it the last time, I had to drag the whole Flock out here to help me rescue them and we run into two of our old buddies!" I had had just about enough at that moment. I saw Fang give me a glance before I continued my rant.

"And to top it all off, I discover that my dad is behind it all!"

_Max!_

I must admit, that when I heard Angels voice in my head, I jumped slightly.

_Yeah?_

_Jeb is on our side!_

What?!

_He's wants me to tell you to do a U & A in one minute!_

_Okay then, thanks...._

Mind readers really do come in handy at times.

I wasn't really certain about what was going to happen or whether we could trust Jeb, but what I did know was that we had a chance to get away with our lives, we couldn't fight in our current situation, and I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible.

I decided to buy Jeb some time to do whatever he wanted to.

"So, I'm surprised to see you still alive, Borchy. How old are you know? Like, one hundred?"

I watched his tomato face go even redder as he glared at me.

_42 seconds......._

"And can't you people think of anything more original?" I asked gesturing to the Flyboys surrounding us. "I mean, these are the old models and they are all still failures, as they couldn't take down six bird kids and they never will be able to!"

"Hold your tongue, Maximum! Whatever you are trying to do, it von't vork!" He shouted at me!

"Still got that accent Borchy? I guess that nothing has changed much here though. It's not like you redecorated the place or changed the awful color of the walls either."

"You probably _still _can't down nine snicker bars in one sitting either," Gazzy added, doing an exact imitation as him. I snickered as I heard the flock, Hunter and even Heaven smothering giggles. Gazzy seemed to have gotten better at this over the years and it was still as funny as it was twenty years ago.

"Excuse me?!" ter Borcht shouted at Gazzy

"I'm just saying dat your stomach capacity probably hasn't changed in de past tventy years......no matter how old you may be."

At this, everyone, including Jeb, was holding back laughter.

Everyone except for ter Borcht that is.

_10 seconds........_

I held my hands behind my back and started to count backwards from ten on my fingers.

"You rotten savages! You don't deserve to live and I'm not going to humour you anymore! Flyboys, attack!"

_5 seconds......_

I felt the flock tense beside me as the flyboys approached. I looked at Jeb desperately but continued to count on my fingers.

_3.......2...........1........_

"NOW!" I shouted and we all leapt into the air. Fang, Nudge and Iggy had Hunter, Heaven and Aaliya in their arms and we all pumped our wings to get aloft.

When we were high up enough, I looked down to see that all the flyboys had dropped to the ground and were motionless. Ter Borcht was shouting at us and was looking really angry, however, I couldn't understand his incoherent rambling from how high up we were. Jeb was gesturing at us to fly away and I did what I was told, for once, without a second thought.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Iggy: And there's another chapter from Bell and I, uh, hoped that you liked it......yeah, that will do. So, apparently, there aren't many more chapters after this. Bell told me around 3 or 4 more chapters before it ends. Umm......... I'm sorry. I'm out of stuff to say cause this space is usually filled by Bell and I arguing......So.....**

**R&R?!**

**Yeah, that works nicely :D**

**Iggy:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I can do as many smilies as I want to! WOOHOOOO :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	16. Chapter 16: Mistake!

**Me: I'm such a bad person! I haven't updated this yet!!!!**

**Iggy: Well, we all knew about how bad you are, so stop wasting their time on things they already know!!**

**Me: -whacks with Herring- SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES WOULD YOU!?!?!?!**

**Iggy: -Cowers in corner-**

**Me: -sighs- I'm sorry Iggy, but it's been a long day....**

**Iggy: You don't think that I know that?! Having to listen to your principal talk about random things for FORTY FIVE MINUTES!!!!**

**Me: -sighs- I couldn't stop yawning for the last three periods!!! I felt drowsy!**

**Iggy: I had to wake her up in her finacial skills class!!**

**Me: Yeah.....so.....**

**Iggy: Hmm....**

**Me: I think that I've run out of stuff to say!**

**Iggy: No you haven't!!!**

**Me: What? What else can we say?**

**Iggy: -rolls eyes- Who's coming next week?**

**Me: -gets excited- OHH!!!! RIGHT!!! I forgot to tell everyone, someone special is coming next week!**

**Iggy: -sarcastically- WHO?!**

**Me: -rolls eyes- FANG!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: -smiles-**

**Me: Saint and I organised the sleepover to be next week! **

**Iggy: SO FANG'S COMING!!!!!!**

**Me: And Ig and I are overly excited :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D So when he comes we're going to write a chapter for Iggy Ramblings :D with Fang, Spiffy and Pooky!!**

**Iggy: And I won't be alone with crazy Bell!!!!!!!**

**Me: -glares- So, I have officially got SOOOOOOO many reviews that I don't have time replying to them ALL!!!!!!! Thanx so much!!! It really means a lot to us!!!!**

**Iggy: Yeah....**

**Me: SO thanx to:**

**Randomitis Sufferer  
Rainbow Wings  
XD IgGy JaKe SeTh R mInE XD  
alie  
Midge 1012  
SeekDreamsAndFindHope  
Razamataz  
dt2009  
LovelyNBlue  
Wings  
Wingmaster185**

**So, we really do appreciate it and, without further time wasting, here's the chapter :D**

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

We all flew with big grins on our faces because of our miraculous escape. Well, everyone but Iggy. I was about to move over to him to make sure that Aaliya was alright, when Gazzy pulled up on my left side. His wings beat in time with mine and he suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"Max, can you please talk to Angel?"

I then remembered that he had said this to me the day before as well.

"What about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked down at the ground below with a frown on his face before answering.

"Her, uh.....boyfriend issues."

I stared at him in bewilderment before he smirked at me.

"Max, she isn't your baby anymore. She's grown up and I don't know what to do.........."

As he trailed off, I looked over at Angel who was flying next to Nudge and Hunter and they were all talking happily. Her hair was blown off her face and I then noticed that it had black streaks through it and it wasn't as curly as it used to be. She was also almost the same height as me and her wingspan had increased so much over the years.

When she noticed me looking at her, she smiled that angelic smile at me and I smiled back. It was then that I realized that some things never change, but most of them will.

I turned back to Gazzy.

"You're right, Gaz. She isn't my baby anymore, and you're not that little kid that used to give me hugs all the time and play pranks on everyone...."

As I said these words I only just realized the truth in them myself. The flock had grown up and they didn't need me anymore in the way that they used to. I needed to face the facts, no matter how much I would miss the old days (even if we were on the run for most of them).

Whether it would be Nudge, Gazzy and Angel giving me the bambi eyes to go to a fair, or Disney land, or stop at a nice restaurant while we were running from M-Geeks or Flyboys.

Or watching Iggy and Gazzy's faces light up like glowing light bulbs after one of their newest explosives worked, and how they would always give me a cheeky look, just waiting for me to start yelling at them.

Or how Fang and I used to take those secret flights together that no-one knew about........

Or how we would kiss under the stars and he would tell me that he loved me.........

The truth was.........I'd missed seeing everyone in my family grow up because of our break up. And no matter how much I wished that I could turn back the clock and change the way things were now, I couldn't.

I felt an unexpected tear slide down my cheek and I closed my eyes as I brushed it away with my hand. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to find Angel looking at me with tears in her eyes too.

"Let's land," she said softly and all I could do was nod.

We all landed in a nearby forest and Angel quickly threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I gratefully hugged back.

"It's not your fault, Max. It's okay, everything will be alright." She said quietly.

"What do you mean it isn't my fault?" I answered sadly through my tears. "I missed all of you growing up because we weren't together, and it all started when Fang and I had Heaven....." The words came out of my mouth too fast before I realized what I said. I unlocked myself from Angel's grasp and looked over at my distraught daughter who was fighting back tears.

"Heaven....I-"

But before I could finish, she turned and bolted into the woods.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I ran as fast as I could, letting the tears leak from my eyes like a dripping tap. I just couldn't take it. Mom finally admitted it. It was my fault that she and the flock broke up. It was my fault that Mom had missed her family growing up. And it was my fault that Aaliya could have lost her eyesight forever.

Everything was my fault......

Everything!

I gasped for air through my sobs, but I didn't stop running. I just had to get away from everyone. From everything.

Why did this have to happen? If it hadn't, maybe I would be sitting at home with my parents in front of a warm fire drinking hot chocolate and eating chocolate-chip cookies. Sure, I wouldn't know that I was a big _mistake _in their lives, but at least we would have been happy.

I sighed. I knew that wondering wasn't going to help the situation. What was done, was done and I couldn't change that. I needed to-

But before I had time to finish that last thought, I was suddenly falling really fast. And I didn't have anyone to catch me. I closed my eyes and screamed as I felt the wind blasting my face and rushing through my hair and feathers........

Wait, feathers?

I carefully spread my wings and tried to flap, but it was no use. I couldn't stop falling no matter how hard I tried. My wings just felt like bricks taped to my back and I couldn't move them against the wind rushing quickly past my fast falling body. I then just braced myself for the crash landing and screamed.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me: CLIFFIE!!!!**

**Iggy: That's no surprise! You ALWAYS leave a cliffie!!**

**Me: I like to leave them guessing :D Okay, I guess that I lied when I said that we had nothing to say, that was a lie. There is something important that I need to say so please, please, please, please-**

**Iggy: GET ON WITH IT!!!**

**Me: Please, check out Flock Updates. It is a youtube video that keeps you up to date with all the information on the MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE!!!!! It is run by Kara Nicole, who you may no from fanfiction, and her friends Frankie and Clarrisa. It is very interesting and even has casting rumours that I didn't know about until I watched it.  
Here is the link.....**

**_but I've been having trouble with links lately -sighs- So, I have to get you to copy and paste it onto your adress bar and remove the word '(dot)' and replace it with a full stop ( . ) Sorry about that...._**

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/user/FlockUpdates

**Iggy: Yeah, all you have to do is copy and paste the site into the adress bar! It isn't that hard people!!!!**

**Me: EXACTLY!!!! Please!!!!**

**R&R?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Is Aaliya Alright?

**Me: Hi everyone! Guess what!?**

**Iggy: SHE'S UPDATING!!!!!**

**Me: Well, you just ruined a perfectly good guessing game now haven't you!?**

**Iggy: -snickers- It's what I'm here for :D Now tell them!!!**

**Me: -sighs- If you guys read the very first chapter of this story, you'll notice that I managed to spell James Patterson wrong in the disclaimer. -sighs- So, I have to rewrite the disclaimer....**

**Disclaimer: My name does not start with a J or end in ames Patterson. I am not one of the most amazing authors ever to walk the face of this Earth and I am most definately not a male-**

**Iggy: Although, I have been thinking that you might be lying...**

**Me: -whacks with Herring- You are the most-**

**Iggy: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You happy now?**

**Me: -smiles- Did you just APOLOGISE to me!?**

**Iggy: I, uh, umm, uh, crud.....**

**Me: -huggles- ZOMG! We are making progress!!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs- I'm so stupid!!!!**

**Me: Well, we all know that! Anyway..... **

**I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. But I do own the plot, so do not steal and yada yada yada**

**Iggy: Very poetic**

**Me: Why, thankyou :D Now, thanx to:**

**Wingmaster185  
XD IgGy JaKe SeTh R mInE XD  
Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings  
LovelyNBlue  
Rainbow Wings  
Midge 1012  
Razamataz**

**All you awesome reviewers are amazing. **

**This story is coming to an end as there aren't many more chapters to come......maybe two or three.....-sighs- I'm gonna miss this story....**

**Iggy: Sequal?**

**Me: Well, Uh.......I really do want to write a sequal, but I don't have any ideas......If anyone has any clue as to what I should write for the sequal, please send me a message or in the review. That would be highly appreciated**

**Iggy: -sighs- Okay, now this author note has gone on long enough, can you just start the story?**

**Me: Okay, hope u guys like it :D**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

It took me a few minutes before I realized that I'd stopped falling. Every part of me felt numb due to the cold wind that had rushed past me at full force. All that I could feel were the strong arms that surrounded me and were lifting me up. I cautiously opened my eyes and mine met with my moms. Tears were leaking down both our faces and I snuggled my head into her chest as she carried us up higher by pumping her wings hard.

She gently put me down near the edge of the cliff and I instantly fell to the ground. My legs felt wobbly and they couldn't support my weight at the moment. I sighed and decided on hanging my legs over the side and staring at the blue sky. Mom soon joined me and we sat in a comfortable silence, before she broke it.

"Heaven, none of this was your fault-"

"Then who else is there to blame? The flock split up after I was born, so that means it must have been my fault!" I kept my face expressionless and continued to stare at the sky, just wishing that I could fly away and leave all this chaos behind.

Mom sighed and put her arm around my shoulders. "The thing is, whether your dad and I had you or not, I think that we would be in the same situation as we are now."

I stared at my mom and raised my eyebrow, wishing for her to elaborate.

She smiled slightly at me before continuing. "When the Flock was all all still together, your Dad and I had talked and he wanted to get a house in New York by ourselves. The Flock had already been discussing things themselves and I just wanted to let them live normal lives. After we moved away we only came back when your Aunt, Ella, was in labour with Aaliya and that was it. So, you see, if anything, it was my fault........I always had the chance to contact them, but in the end, I just chose not to. I'm so sorry sweetie; I didn't mean what I said."

I looked at my mom, who was still staring at the sky with longing. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered.

"I love you too," she answered as she hugged back.

"But please," I started as I released myself from her grasp. "No more secrets."

She smiled, "None, I promise."

I smiled back, "Then you and the Flock will have a lot of explaining to do when all this is all over."

"Who says that we're going to tell you everything?"

"Me. And I'm sure that Hunter and Aaliya will back me up........." I suddenly had a thought.

"Is Aaliya alright?" I had completely forgotten about her since this little episode.

"I don't know, we'd better go check............Iggy looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown." She muttered the last part under her breath and I could only just hear it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Together, we walked back to the camp, hand in hand.

When we arrived back at our 'camp' thing, six pairs of eyes turned to look at me and Heaven with concern.

"Guys, nothing matters anymore," I told them. "The only thing that matters is that we're never going to split up, permanently, ever again and we're always going to stay in touch, got it!"

I got a lot of nods and smiles as I made my way over to Iggy who was leaning over Aaliya and stroking her face gently with his pale fingers.

I put my hand on his shoulder and knelt down next to him, while Heaven sat on the other side of Aaliya and held her hand.

"Anything?" I asked quietly.

Iggy simply shook his head. "I honestly can't believe that those bast-"

"Language!"

He just sighed, "Those _boneheads_ would try that again after they managed to mess it up the first time!" He muttered quietly.

I rubbed his back between his wings. "I know, but I'm sure that she's fine....." I trailed off, not wanting to get his hopes up.

He turned his head to face me and seemed to look at me with his sightless blue eyes. They were red and bloodshot from unshed tears. He took a deep breath and turned back to his unconscious daughter.

She really did look like him, but I could see the slight traits that made her seem like Ella too. Heaven saw me looking at Aaliya and she too looked back from Iggy to Aaliya.

"I know," she said with a small smile. "They have the same wings too."

"Really?" Iggy and I asked at the same time.

Heaven nodded and looked back to her friend........cousin? Half cousin? I get so confused with these things.....

I was about to say something else, when Aaliya groaned.

"Aaliya?" Heaven asked.

Aaliya stayed still for a few moments before her eyes flickered open slowly. I held my breath as I watched and hoped that the worst hadn't happened.

She slowly lifted herself up and looked at Heaven with happiness, not seeming to notice Ig and I.

"Heaven!" She squealed throwing her arms around her and Heaven seemed relieved.

I could see Iggy sitting tensely, not sure of what to expect.

"She's fine," I whispered, just loudly enough for him to hear.

He sighed with relief, visibly relaxed and smiled happily. "Aaliya?"

She unwrapped her arms from Heaven and looked toward her father.

"Dad!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around him. I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too, and I'm glad that you're alright," he murmured in her ear.

I smiled at the scene in front of me. We were all alright, now I just had one issue to deal with.......

Talking to Angel.

"ZOMG! Aaliya your alright!" Nudge said as the rest of the flock realized that she was awake.

Aaliya stopped hugging Iggy and looked at Nudge. "Uh, Nudge right?"

"Yes, and you've met Hunter and Heaven this is Angel, Fang, Gazzy and Max, " she said as she pointed to all of us in turn. "And your mom is Max's half sister, so that means that you and Heaven are cousins! That is really cool; we never had a family apart from each other so you should consider yourselves lucky. I love your top, it is so cute, and where did you get it? I know this beautiful store where they sell shoes and-"

"NUDGE!" Everyone seemed to yell at the same time.

There was a moment of silence, while Nudge blushed, before we all started laughing.

Just like old times.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me: So, Aaliya was alright**

**Iggy: Yep and I had to deal with wondering for ages until you finally updated!!!!**

**Me: NO THANX TO YOU! I dedicate this chapter to Razamataz who has been constantly annoying me to update this story.......and I finally gave in**

**Iggy: And I thought that Max gave in too easily....**

**Me: Well, I really did need to update this.........Wasn't there something else I had to do?**

**Iggy: Uh, the fanfiction awards, flock updates.....and the new story**

**Me: Oh yeah....**

**Iggy: -sighs- Do you want me to do it again?**

**Me: Yes please :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: -sighs- Okay, we've got three pieces of news to share with you. 1) I'm all assuming that all you crazed fans -cough_like_coughcough_Bell_cough- are excited for the upcoming Maximum Ride movie? Well, for all the latest news you can go to Flock Updates to learn about EVERYTHING that you are waiting to know. To get there, just get the link off 'Kara Nicole' Profile page. The little episodes that they do are very worthwhile and enjoyable. **

**Me: I would have put a link on here but I'm having a few problems with links lately, so it's probably just safest to get it off Kara's profile. She is also one of my loyal reviewers on my stories: Iggy Ramblings :D and How long is forever?, so if you go to their reviews page you can click on her name and go to her profile from there :D**

**Iggy: 2) Check out the Maximum Ride fanfiction Awards: 2 by Myrah where you can nominate your favorite stories and stuff....just have a look at it, it is freaking awesome! **

**3) Bell has written a new story that she is currently obsessed with. Its is called: 'How long is forever?' And she would appreciate it if you would read it :D**

**Me: Well done :D -pats head- Now, I had better go :D If you have any questions or any suggestions for the possible sequal then send me a review or a message :D**

**Iggy: And if you just want to talk, you can send us a message and we'll reply :D**

**Me: And, in my words, we have nothing better to do with out time, so we would be happy to talk to you :D**

**Iggy:.......yeah**

**Me: -snickers-**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Almost homealmost

**Me: hahahahaahahaahahahaha**

**Iggy: BELL!!!!!! I'm going to bloody kill you!!!!!**

**Me: Iggy has become Australian!**

**Iggy: NO! I'M SERIOUS!!!!**

**Me: -sighs- You wouldn't do that....**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: Okay.....right. Well, for those of you that read Iggy ramblings you'd know that our topic was what Iggy was dreaming about (Ella) and I truned on speech recognition so that people could read what we were talking about. Well, Iggy just found out!**

**Iggy: Grrr......**

**Me: -sighs- Okay, very menacing. I'd also like to apologise for not updating in a long time as I had writers block for this story. So I left it for a while and then came back to it and I was flooded with ideas!!!**

**Iggy: Yeah, and I did tell her to update multiple times, but she wouldn't!**

**Me: Well, I had writers block.......again. Really sorry.**

**Thanx to:  
purplefoxqueen  
****Kara Nicole  
Rainbow Wings  
XDJAZZYGIRLXD  
SeekDreamsAndFIndHope  
Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings  
Hestia Ember  
LovelyNBlue  
Razamataz  
Madeline Cullen**

**All of you are awesome :D And I love u all!!!!**

**Iggy: Bell, stop being so sappy!**

**Me: -shrugs- I'm gonna be as sappy as I want to!!!**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: Here's the long awaited chapter eighteen.....BUT BEWARE!!! There is a cliff hanger at the end! :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O  
**

* * *

Pretty soon, we were in the air again. Heaven, Aaliya and Hunter were desperate to try out their new wings but we told them that it would be best if we carried them as Aaliya was still a little drowsy, and we didn't have time for a flying lesson.

"This is so cool!" Aaliya shouted over the roar of the wind.

I turned my head to see her and her father smiling from ear to ear. She was looking around at all the sights as we sped through the afternoon sky and Iggy was laughing quietly at his daughter's amusement.

Yes, there were times when being part bird had its advantages.

Ahead of me were Fang and Heaven, who were talking quietly amongst themselves and glancing over Fang's shoulder at me. Heaven was trying to hold back laughter and Fang smirked at me before turning back around again. I was going to ask them about that later.

And then, on my right was Angel.

I took a deep breath.

I guess that it was the right time.

I angled my wings until ours were tip to tip.

"Hey Ange," I said with a smile and she returned it.

"I guess that Gazzy told you to talk to me...." she said as her smile faded from her face and she looked at the ground below.

"Yeah. So, what is this about?" Straight to the point, that's me for you.

"About my, uh, boyfriend."

Oh god I didn't want to hear this. She turned to look at me again.

"No Max, I just need your permission because Gazzy said that I should ask you......." She trailed off and broke our eye contact once again.

"About what?" I pressed, feeling curious.

"He wants to get married," she blurted out so fast that I barely caught it.

To put it simply, I was shocked. I didn't know about her boyfriend or about her _marriage plans!_

"Well, uh......"

_Genius, Max. _I thought to myself. _Really smart._

"I've read his mind many times so I know that he's genuine. He's really sweet and kind and he really loves me. You know, for me, the way that I am." As she said these words she sounded so sincere as if she felt the same way about him.

"Does he know about your wings?"

"Not yet, Gazzy hasn't let me tell him. He's really overprotective."

_Yeah, that'd be right ._I thought as I glanced at her brother who was talking to Nudge and Hunter.

She giggled under her breath.

"Angel, out of my mind please," I said rolling my eyes and I felt the presence leave. "Alright, this is what I think....."

I started and she gave me a pleading look and then, you guessed it, the bambi eyes.

I sighed, "Angel, are you _ever _going to grow out of that?! It's been twenty years!"

She smiled and shook her head before returning to the bambi eyed look.

"I give you permission to tell him about your wings. And if you still want to go through with it, then I have no right to stop you."

"Thanks, Max," she replied and there was comfortable silence once more.

* * *

I carried Heaven in my arms and she gripped around my neck so tight that I was afraid that I was going to lose circulation.

"I'm not going to drop you Heaven, just let me breathe," I muttered and she rolled her eyes and loosened her grip. It was times like this that she reminded me of Max.

"At least you aren't as stubborn as your mother."

We looked over my shoulder at her and Heaven smothered back laughter while I gave her a smirk before we turned back to the sky in front of us.

"Are you going to tell me about your past, or am I going to be left in the dark?" She asked me.

"Left in the dark."

She narrowed her eyes at me and put on her stubborn look. "Well, fine. I won't tell you about what happened while we were in the school or about Jeb."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I take back what I said. You _are _just as stubborn as your mother."

For that I received another glare.

* * *

After an hour of flying, we were almost at mom's house. I looked around and decided that it would probably be best to walk the rest of the way so that we didn't get noticed.

"Okay guys, we're landing in that forest and then walking to my mother's house."

Everyone nodded and we started a quick decent into the forest.

Fang, Nudge and Iggy almost toppled over when they landed from carrying the extra weight and Heaven, Hunter and Aaliya looked a bit wobbly after not walking for so long, but everyone else landed gracefully.

"Nice landing," I muttered to Fang, and he playfully punched my arm.

I rolled my eyes and we all started walking through the forest. That is, until I heard Aaliya scream.

* * *

After I landed shakily on the ground, nearly dropping Aaliya in the process, Max made fun of Fangs landing and then we all started to walk. I had a pounding headache that had started after we left the school and it had seemed to have gotten worse instead of better. I walked with my head in my left hand, just wishing that the pain would stop. And to make things worse, the random colors had come back in some places, and were missing in others again. But, this time, it seemed worse than it ever had been.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Aaliya asked from somewhere beside me.

I dropped my hand and nodded. "I'm fine," I said between clenched teeth, but it wasn't very convincing.

She took my hand in her smaller one. "At the school we read the flocks files."

"How did you get them?" I asked, unclenching my jaw, trying to sound like I wasn't in pain.

"Jeb gave them to us. I think that he wanted us to know about your pasts. And about......the accident......"

I nodded; she had to find out sooner or later. I knew that I couldn't keep it from her forever. Ella always wanted to explain things to her, but I always held her back. The flock and I always thought that if we kept our pasts a secret from the kids, we could protect them from everything. By getting Jeb to get rid of their wings, we thought that they would be able to live normal lives and stay away from this chaos that always seemed to follow us. But I guess we were wrong.

"But why, dad? Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think that I deserved to know instead of being lied to for fourteen years?"

I stopped walking and knelt down to her level. "I wanted to protect you from all this. That's why I didn't tell you. I thought that if you didn't know, then you could live a normal life without having to worry about things that I had to worry about at your age. We were always on the run, always hunted, we were always afraid that, at any moment, we could be captured and taken away to the school. No kid deserves to live a life like that.

"I'm sorry that I kept something this big from you, but under the circumstances, I saw it as the best way to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

I smiled and rubbed her arm. "That's my girl."

And I felt her smile back.

I then stood and we began to try to catch up to the flock by walking a bit faster.

Suddenly, the headache got worse, the colors grew more confusing and blinding and before I knew it, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, causing me to hit something hard.

The last thing I heard was Aaliya screaming..........

* * *

**Me: OOOOO!!!!**

**Iggy: Do you like putting me in pain!!!**

**Me: But it's not what you think! -sighs- You'll find out in the next chapter! I'm not going to ruin it for everyone!**

**Iggy: Well, can't you tell me?**

**Me: -sighs- Fine, I'll tell you.....later.......**

**Iggy: Okay**

**Me: -rolls eyes- I'll update soon this time......if I don't get writer block**

**Iggy: Bell, you've left them at a cliffie, of course you're gonna have to update.....**

**Me: -sighs- Okay then.**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bell and Ig**


	19. Chapter 19: Iggy? Are you okay?

**Me: I'M UPDATING!!!!!**

**Iggy: -mock enthusiasm- Wooooo**

**Me: Shut up! -sighs- I'm in a bit of a rush so i thank all of you for your reviews, I hope that enjoy the chapter, yada yada yada.....**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

* * *

I groaned. My head felt like a bomb had gone off inside my skull, but at least the pain wasn't as bad as before.

I brought my hands up to my face.

"Iggy?"

"Come on Ig, wake up."

"Dad? Are you alright?"

So many different voices all wanting me.........I groaned again in response.

I then remembered where I was and why I was here. I remembered the headache and then crashing into something hard.

"Ow...." I muttered as I sat up, keeping my eyes shut in the hopes that it would stop my headache.

"Dad," Aaliya said excitedly as she threw her arms around me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied groggily.

There was silence for a minute as I felt all their eyes on me.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ig? You hit that tree pretty hard," I heard Max say beside me.

"So it was a tree?" I mumbled rubbing my head. I felt a small bump just above my eyebrow on the right side.

Fang snickered, "Yes Ig, you hit a tree. After all these years I thought we were past that stage."

"Shut up," I muttered, as I stood up and swayed a little.

Someone put their hand on my arm to steady me.

"Iggy, you don't look fine. Was there something wrong with you before you hit the tree?" Gazzy asked thoughtfully.

I sighed; I knew that I had to tell them as they already knew that something was up. But Angel beat me to it.

"He had a headache and kept seeing colors in some places and dark spots in others......."

Then there was silence again. I could feel the flock's eyes boring into me and the silence continued. I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. At first, the world started spinning and the colors were moving at the speed of light, making me want to shut my eyes again, but I forced them open. Eventually the colors came to an abrupt halt and I took a deep breath.

In front of me was a girl with dirty blonde hair with shocked and concerned brown eyes locked with mine.

Max

I was too shocked for words, so I moved onto the Gasman who was still attached to my arm, keeping me steady. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at me with his blue eyes. It was weird knowing that he was almost the same height as me now. And, judging by the smile that he was giving me, he understood what was going on.

I then averted my gaze across the rest of the flock, recognising them immediately from the descriptions that I had been given all my life as I had grown up.

Fang, in his usual black attire and his hand in Max's. Like everyone else, his dark eyes were fixed on mine, waiting for something to happen.

Nudge, with her tangled mess of hair all pulled back into a tight pony tail and out of her face for once. Her mocha colored skin and her brown eyes staring at me until realisation dawned on her face too. She smiled at me widely but kept her mouth shut. She was holding hands with a small boy, who I assumed to be Hunter, and he was still looking confused as to what was going on.

I moved my eyes onto Angel who had grown up so much in the time that we had spent apart. I remember someone saying that she had beautiful golden curls that bounced when you patted her head, but now it only curled slightly at the bottom. She wore a smile too, as she would have probably known before even _I_ understood what was going on.

Then there was a girl with Dark hair and brown eyes who looked to be about fourteen. She reminded me so much of Max, but she had traits of Fang in there too.

Heaven

And last but not least was a girl who looked about the same age as heaven who had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that still had confusion and worry in them.

Aaliya.

I turned back to Max and Fang and, finally, a smile grew across my face. It was so big that my mouth started to hurt, but I didn't care.

"Ig? Are you okay?" Max asked with a frown on her face.

"I can see," I whispered in awe.

I chuckled as Max and Fang's jaws dropped in surpirse and soon we were all smiling like idiots.

Max came over and wrapped her arms around me, and pretty soon we were all in a huge flock hug.

* * *

**Me: Okay.....that was cornier than I would've liked......**

**Iggy: BUT I GOT MY EYESIGHT BACK!!!!!**

**Me: In the fanfiction.....**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: Poor Iggy......Well done to the people who guessed what was going to happen....Rainbow Wings and Razamataz, you guys know me too well :D**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	20. Chapter 20: What now Max?

**Hello people!!!!! It's us again :D And I would just like to say -coughs-**

**Iggy: -sighs- That we are both sick beyond belief**

**Me: -nods- -coughs-**

**Iggy: We've spent ALL DAY at home and are bored out of our minds......**

**Me: -clears throat- Yep, but the advantage of being sick, for you guys anyway, is I managed to write around five chapters for my different stories :D**

**Iggy: And I was unable to make bombs because I felt like sh-**

**Me: Okay let's thank the reviewers ;)  
Rainbow Wings  
Kara Nicole  
Dt with Dark Blue Wings  
LovelyNBlue  
maxride333  
)( *wings* )(  
Razamataz  
Midge1012  
Desdomena Kali  
The Fanfictionator**

**You guys are all awesome!!!! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long......**

**Iggy: -sighs- We have been really busy.....**

**Me: Yeah. You try doing 4 projects at once, write fanfiction, go to the Japanese meetings every thursday lunch time and afterschool on fridays and Band on tuesdays!!!! See if you have any flipping time to write fanfiction!!!!!! -coughs-**

**Iggy: I apologise for her insanity....I really think that all this work AND being sick is getting to her**

**Me: YOU THINK!!!!**

**Iggy: Here's the chapter-**

**Me: Also, I just wanted to let you know that there's only an epilogue to come now!!! So exciting.....but sad. I also apologise for the shortness of the chapter, but there wasn't much to write in between this chapter and the Epilogue........HERE'S THE CHAPTER :D:D:D:D:D**

* * *

So, Iggy got his sight back, we were all very happy and extremely excited to get home. Nothing much happened after that; the eight of us flew home, Iggy taking in _every _sight he could along the way, and we met up with mom and a very surprised Ella at her house. We then sat in the living room and told our stories about how we rescued the kids and what they'd been doing the whole time they were at the school.

Then, of course, there was our life story to tell. A very long winded story, starting from the beginning of our lives at the school, right up to when we got separated. Revisiting some of the memories made everyone laugh.  
Like the time Iggy and Gazzy blew up the school (of the normal kind) in D.C, and how the principal, who we used to refer to as the 'Head Hunter,' looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
Like the time Gozen gave us birdseed and we laughed in the face of death, literally.  
Like the time I almost blew up the kitchen in an _attempt_ to make toast.  
Like the time Fang and I had kissed in front of the Flock for the first time.  
Like the time Nudge and Angel put makeup on Fang's face when he was sleeping when we were staying at Mom's house.......  
Just revisiting those memories, to times when we were together, made me happy. Sure, our lives weren't perfect and we had experiments chasing us all the time, but only then did I realise how lucky we were to have each other to make it through those hard times.

My family and I had _saved the world_ and stopped Itex all by ourselves. No one could ever imagine that six kids and a dog could accomplish such a task.

But we did anyway.

After we'd finished telling the story, there was silence in the room as the kids took this in.

"So, you and Gazzy could make bombs that blew up flyboys?" Aaliya asked Iggy, looking at her father in disbelief. He nodded and smiled at his partner in crime who smiled back.

"And you used to hack into computers and get all this secret information......like a spy!? That I would be so cool! Can I be a spy mommy? I wonder if I could hack into computers like you can, that would be awesome!" Do I really need to tell you who said that?  
Nudge smiled at Hunter and nodded.

"And you were the leader of the group!?" Heaven asked me in shock. I smiled and nodded.

"She was bossy too," Fang added with a smirk.

Heaven rolled her eyes and I glared at him in a way that could make a whitecoat shudder. But he continued to smile at me.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Heaven asked, _raising an eyebrow at me._

Where had i seen that before? I eyed her father and he smirked at me.

"We wanted to protect you. We thought that if you didn't know, then the school wouldn't be able to find you."

Heaven nodded, seeming to understand. "I thought as much," she replied.

"Max?" Nudge asked, looking at me with a confused expression. Hunter was sitting in her lap, smiling happily.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"What's going to happen to......'_us' _now?" She asked quietly.

I thought about this for a moment.

I honestly had no idea.

* * *

**Me: And....there you go.....**

**Iggy: -sighs- Almost done**

**Me: -sighs- Yeah....anyway, got to go. My sister is bothering me foe the internet.....**

**R&R!?!?!?!?**

**Bell and Ig :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Me; Hello my loyal readers :D**

**Iggy: Yes. Hi**

**Me: Okay, so.....I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news......this is the last chapter**

**Iggy: -gasps-**

**Me: -sighs- I know. I feel really sad that this story is over. I went back and re-read it and now I'm feeling REALLY sad that it's over......**

**Iggy: You still have your other ones...and that new one!**

**Me: That's the good news! I am working on another story now. I'm not too sure what's going to happen, but I have started it. And, because you guys are awesome, I'm going to give you an insight as to what it's about.......here goes. (This is only what I THINK it's about. That could change but, for now......)**

**Max and Fang get kidnapped**

**-cue scary music-**

**Iggy: Okay....and what's going to happen?**

**Me: -shrugs- I'll figure it out**

**Iggy: So....it doesn't have a plot? Well done. It sounds great, Bell.**

**Me: Thankyou :D**

**Iggy: -smacks forehead-**

**Me: Okay, thanks to.....  
Rainbow wings  
Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings  
)( *wings* )(  
awesome  
LovelyNBlue  
Razamataz  
Midge 1012**

**Thanx for the reviews guys :D Oh, and before you read. I just wanted to let you know that I made a maximum ride video on youtube while I was sick ;) If you're interested, it's called FAX and the flock. And I'm on there with the same username...**

**Iggy: And she also made a tag video! Everyone in America kept saying that she had an Australian accent! It was hilarious!**

**Me: -whacks with herring- Okay, you guys don't need to see my tag video...it was really bad....**

**Iggy: GO AND EMBARRASS HER!!**

**Me: No!!!!! Anyway, here's the chapter....**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the flock had gone back to their normal lives. Max and Fang had gone back to New York with Heaven, Nudge had taken Hunter back to L.A. and Gazzy, Angel and Total had gone back to Paris to tell Michael the good news and organise the wedding. However, before everyone had left, we'd arranged to meet again in six months, which was shortly after Christmas. We'd also taught the kids how to fly. I loved being able to actually _see _the joy that danced across Aaliya's face as she, Heaven and Hunter flew together. Ever since I'd gotten my sight back, I'd taken in every detail of the flock that I could.

Heaven was right when she'd said that Aaliya and I had the same wings. That was now obvious to me. The other thing that I'd noticed was the way that Max and Fang looked at each other! If that was the way that they looked at each other twenty years ago, then I wonder why it took them so long to get together! Seriously!

After we'd taught the kids to fly and everything was organised, I'd seen something that I never wanted to _see_.

The Flock leaving.

Ever since they did, everything suddenly felt.............different somehow.

The house seemed quieter than usual. Aaliya had ceased her constant humming that I had always appreciated. Dr. M had gone a few days ago and Ella seemed to be quieter after her sister had left.

Now there was silence through the house.

_Whoever said that 'silence is golden' was an idiot._

"Dad?"

I shook my head and looked up at my slightly confused daughter.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You're not answering my question!" Aaliya said rolling her eyes at me.

I sighed, "What question?"

"Can I go shopping with my friends today?" She asked impatiently, practically jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Well, umm......" I said as I glanced away at the wall for a minute before looking up at her again. But when I met her gaze again my jaw dropped.

She was giving me the freaking bambi eyes.

"Aly, did you happen to talk to Nudge and Angel before they left?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

She giggled before nodding.

I sighed again. "And what did they say?"

"They said that now you can see, the bambi eyes can affect you and I can get anything I wanted," She replied with a smirk.

When I saw Nudge and Angel again they were in big trouble.....

"Not everything! But you can go shopping. Go and ask mom to drive you," I answered as I turned the T.V. on.

"Uh, no, it's okay. I'll walk," she replied, heading for the door.

"You're going to _walk _ten kilometres?" I asked sceptically.

"Umm.....yeah," she replied before rushing out the door.

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

Kids.

Ella then came into the room with the phone in her hand.

"Iggy, why don't you go out for a fly around? It will clear your head," Ella suggested with a smile.

I frowned at her. "Why don't we do something that we can both do and go for a walk instead?" I asked. Not sure as to why Ella had randomly suggested this in the first place.

She came and sat down next to me, taking my hand in hers. "Ig, it really hurt _me _to watch the flock leave, so I can't even imagine what you must be feeling. I just think that you should get some fresh air." She said quietly, sounding sincere in every word.

I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door, and taking to the air.

* * *

When I couldn't see, I could never find the right words to explain what flying was like. And now that I could see, I knew that explaining was now impossible.

I understood why Ella had suggested that I come out here. When I was in the sky, I didn't need to worry about anything. Nothing mattered when I was up here. I knew that Ella was safe at the house and Aaliya was out shopping-

My thoughts were cut off when my raptor vision picked up on an object in the distance. I squinted and realised that it was too big to be a bird so that must mean......

_No, it couldn't be._

I picked up speed until I was flying at least three hundred kilometres per hour **(A/N: As the Flock got older, they also got faster) **but, just as I was about to reach them, they did something that I didn't expect. They stopped dead in their tracks, back beating their wings. I tried to do the same, but at this speed I knew that I couldn't. So I positioned my feathers and manoeuvred around the person without moving my wings. It was something that I'd learned from the Hawks a long time ago.

When I'd slowed down completely, I hovered next my daughter and folded my arms while she giggled.

"Was the shopping trip cancelled?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, my imaginary shopping plans were cancelled by my imaginary friends," she answered, her wings beating slightly faster than mine to keep aloft.

"I see........Did you just want to clear your head?" I asked, my face becoming serious.

She nodded and looked down at the ground so far below us.

"I guess that that's both what we need, huh." She said quietly, still looking at the ground. It was a statement more than a question.

"Yeah. Well, since we're up here, do you want me to teach some things that I learned from the Hawks?" I asked her with a smile

She looked up at me, "Oh my God, really?" She asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in midair.

Boy did that look familiar.

"I'll teach you if you promise me something," I said holding up my hand to get her to calm down.

"What?" She asked after she'd stopped the bouncing.

"Stop talking to Nudge and Angel about things that they used to do. Especially about the bambi eyes and bouncing up and down in midair!" I said rolling my eyes.

She laughed before replying, "Deal."

"Okay then...."

For the next hour, I taught Aly everything that I knew. I watched her face light up with happiness when she got something right. After getting something right, she'd do it again, just to get the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her system.

I guess that for a _normal_ human, it would like teaching your daughter how to ride a bike. But flying was way cooler.

After we'd finished and we were about to go home, I stopped dead in my tracks and cocked my head. Ever since Aaliya was little, she'd learned that whenever I did this, I was listening really hard and she needed to be very quiet. Having my sight back was no exception to that unwritten rule, so she instantly became quiet and listened too.

I knew that sound.

"I'd know that sound anywhere," I whispered as a smile slowly spread across my lips.

"What?" She asked quietly. Her face turned into a frown as she focused on the sound.

"Come on, it's coming from over there," I said and we both flew in the direction of the barely perceptible sound.

I made sure that I was going slow enough for her to keep up, but I wished that I get there faster.

I had grown up around this sound and I used to hear it every day of my life when I was fourteen. It was also one of my favourites.

It was the sound of wing beats.

Eventually, three small shapes came into view. Those shapes then started to take the form of birds, but Aly and I knew that birds couldn't fly that fast and weren't that big.

Soon enough, Aly caught on to what they were and picked up more speed in the hopes of getting there quicker.

She then crashed straight into Heaven and they hugged each other (somehow managing to stop their wings from getting tangled) and I smiled at Max and Fang who smiled back.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"I said, crossing my arms but keeping the smile on my face.

"We were just taking our daily flight," Fang replied with a smirk.

"Oh," I stretched the word out in the 'it's so obvious' gesture. "So, you fly from New York to Arizona every day. You must get very tired." I added with mock sympathy.

"Oh, no," Max answered, she and Fang exchanging looks. "We didn't fly here from New York. We flew from our house which is a two minute flight from here. But thanks for your concern though."

I heard Aaliya scream and Heaven start to laugh as my mouth fell open. "But how?"

"We couldn't split up again, Ig." Max whispered. "A few minutes after we left for home did Fang and I realise that we didn't want to lose you again. It was stupid to split the flock up in the first place, and we're going to stay together from now on."

I nodded and then smiled at them.

"And we knew that we couldn't split up the squealing twins either," Fang muttered, gesturing to our daughters.

"I do _not_ squeal!" Heaven said with her arms on her hips.

Fang and I both smirked at Max and she rolled her eyes.

"Nudge, Hunter and Peter will be here in an hour, and Gazzy, Angel, Michael and Total will be here in a few days." Max continued. "We all somehow managed to get houses in the area, and we've enrolled all the kids into Aaliya's school."

It was then Aaliya's turn to gape at her Aunt. "So, Heaven, Hunter and I will go to school together?!" She asked as she started to bounce up and down again.

Max nodded and there were more squeals, and hugs and-  
_Wait a minute. Why the hell am I describing what the girls were doing?_

_Anyway, there a few things that I'd learned from this whole experience._

_1. Walking into tree's isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes it can, oh, I don't know, return your sight after not being able to see for twenty seven years._

_2. No matter how old the flock may become, we will never change our personalities or our distastes for hospitals, people in white coats, antiseptic smelling stuff.......okay, you get the point._

_**3. It doesn't matter how far apart you live, or if you haven't seen each other in a long time, family is family, no matter what.**_

_**And I know that I will always have mine**_

**

* * *

**

Iggy: -sighs- Are you going to tell them, or not?

Me: Hmm......not

Iggy: Fine, I'll tell them. _There's a sequal!_

Me: -sighs- Yes, there is. I have the first two chapters ready, but I don't have a story name...yet.

Iggy: But there WILL be a sequal

Me: And I will post it.....if I can get time....

Iggy: I'll make time

Me: Thanx. Okay, would you guys like a sneak preview? No? Yes? Well, I'm giving you one anyway ;)

_The Un-named sequal to Hidden Secrets (Heaven POV)_

_Life has never been easy. And that's when I was a NORMAL girl. But ever since I'd found out about the school, and what my parents......were, it's been a lot harder._

_Let me catch you up on the Flock's latest activities._

_Mom and Dad bought a house in Arizona, so that we could be closer to Aunt Ella, Uncle Iggy and my cousin, Aaliya, who now prefers to be called Aly, for short._

_A few hours after we had seen the new house, we flew back home, packed our things, and then hired a moving van. I'm not going to bore you with all the details, so let's just say that we're living in Arizona now.................._

_................................................................_

You didn't really think that I was going to tell the whole chapter now did you?

Iggy: -sighs- Just tell them how it ends. That way, you don't give anything away....

Me: -sighs- I don't know know why your so keen...Why are you so keen?

Iggy: It's a story where I get my sight back! Sue me!

Me: If only I had a lawyer.....

Iggy: Excuse me?!?!

Me: Nothing, nothing....here's the end of the chapter for the sequal :D I love that word. Sequal......

................................................................

_So, as you've probably noticed, things seem to be pretty perfect on our end. _

_I can't believe that I actually thought it would last!_

**Me: Okay......So, this is the end of Hidden Secrets.**

**_Boy was I wrong....._**

**_This is my story. Get ready for the RIDE._**

**_.............................................................._**

**Me: And, there you go :D**

**Iggy: Yeah**

**Me: Okay, this is the CURRENT sequal. It might change. I'm still not sure if it's going to be like that, but that's the idea atm.**

**Iggy: You need to do your homework now...**

**Me: Said my day planner**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: This was the last chapter guys....so, please review :D**

**R&R!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Bell and Ig :D**


End file.
